Queen of Tennis
by Natural Shadow King
Summary: Atobe has a sister? Ryuzaki-sensei has a half niece? After getting her heartbroken, Ella Kane goes to Japan for an exchange program. Being called the Queen of Tennis, she catches the eye of RikkaiDai Seigaku and Hyotei! OCx(?) Rated T for minor swearing. OC-CENTRIC! Chapter 19: Family Dinner
1. An Epilogue of Sorts

**AN: Alright! This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic. It's kind of a cross-over between The Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. I put it under Prince of Tennis because in the beginning, it focuses mainly on characters from the Prince of Tennis although later in the story there are going to be major roles from the Host Club. This first chapter focuses mainly on the life of my OC before she goes to Japan. Its like an Epilogue of sorts. Some characters are OoC or maybe not even close to what their supposed to be but its my story so deal with it. Enjoy!**

_**DON'T JUST READ THIS CHAPTER! READ THE OTHER ONE AS WELL! THERE ARE 178 VIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT ONLY 30 FOR THE OTHER! READ THAT ONE TOO! Thanks!**_

**Summary: Atobe has a sister? Ryuzaki-sensei has a half niece? After getting her heartbroken, Ella Kane goes to Japan for an exchange program. Being called the Queen of Tennis, she catches the eye of Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyotei regulars. OCx(?)**

**Ella's POV**

It was such a great day for me. My best friends from Japan decided to visit me today and one of them saved me from an arranged marriage. He also saved my two year relationship. I love the host club. They really know how to bring a smile to my face. I walk to art but realize that I forgot my folder in my last class.

I walk to my math class. "I can't wait till tonight! I might be lucky enough to get into her pants. After two fucking long years, I get to fuck her. Then I'm going to break up with her. She thinks I love her but I really don't," a voice says from around the corner.

I can tell its Kris' voice as tears start to pool in my eyes. He's the boy that I've beeb going out with for two year. I walk around the corner and tap his shoulder. As soon as he turns around, I punch him in his jaw.

"Don't bother coming to the house anymore," I tell him coldly, a few tears slipping down my face. I grab my folder and go to the Principals office. "I'm going home," I tell Ian, wiping my face. He gives me my bag. "Mr. B already knows. I sent Jordan to get your bag," he says. "You knew didn't you?" I ask him. "We all knew," he says. "Why?! Why did you hide it from me?! Do you think that I wouldn't get hurt? That it would be better if I didn't know!? It hurt me even more! I'm going home and I think I'll take up the offer of going to Ouran for a school year," I shout, slamming the door. I drive home angrily. As I get home, I go straight to my room ignoring Hikaru's, "she finally figured it out, huh?"

I throw myself on the bed, crying my heart out. It hurts so much. Every seconds that pass, my heart breaks more and more. I can't believe it. Two years of being together was all a lie. Down the drain just like that. I hear my door open and feel my bed go down a little. I feel a hand on my back. I already known who it is. I sit up and pull Mori into a hug. I cry into him. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into the crook of his neck. A little while later, I fall asleep.

I get up to a very annoying voice. "But mommy! Neighbor is harassing our daughter!" Tamaki shouts. I open my eyes. I'm lying on Mori and his arms are under my butt, fingers intertwined with each other. I glare harshly at Tamaki. "Get the hell out," I growl. Tamaki whimpers and runs away. Kyoya closes the door and leaves. I let my head drop on Mori's chest. He grunts, wraps an arm around my butt, and pulls me up. I bury my face into his neck and fall back to sleep.

When I get up, it's 6pm. Mori must've got up before me because I'm tucked in. I get up and shower. I change into my white shorts and black form fitting tank top. I go downstairs and sit next to Mori on the dinner table. I'm gonna drop a bomb shell.

"I want to go to Japan," I tell everyone. I hear silverware drop. "What?" Ian asks, choking on his food. "Well, I was supposed to go to Japan for a year to get used to the engagement with Kyoya. I still want to go to Japan. Kyoya and I are no longer in an arranged marriage but I need to get off this island," I explain. "Are you sure about it? You'll have to wear our hideous female uniform," Hikaru says. "I'll be fine," I reply. "Alright. You'll be leaving on Sunday. You'll have to pack all your stuff tonight. You will be staying with the Ootori until next Spring," Ian explains. I nod and silently finish my dinner.

**3 Days Later**

**(Regular POV)**...

Ella and the Host Club walk off of the plane. "Good to be home," Hikaru says, throwing his arms around Ella and Haruhi's neck. "Home," they say rather reluctantly. "Come now, Ella. The limo is waiting," Kyoya says. Ella and Kyoya make their way to the Ootori Estate. "The maids should have lunch ready," Kyoya says as Tachibana opens the door for the both of them.

They're lead into the dining room by a butler. It seems like Kyoya's family is there. "May I start with the introductions? This is Ms. Kalilikane. Ella, this is my father, Yoshio Ootori, my oldest brother, Yuuichi Ootori, the 2nd oldest Akito Ootori, and my lovely sister, Fuyumi Shido," Kyoya introduces. Ella bows politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Yoshio says in English. "It's an honor to meet you all. Thank you for your generous hospitality," she replies in perfect Japanese. "So you speak Japanese?" Akito asks as they take their seats.

"It was mandatory to learn 17 different languages aside from English. I chose to learn German, Hawaiian, Spanish, Korean, Japanese, Chinese, French, Russian, Brazillian, Arabic, Italian, Hebrew, Latin, Swedish, Turkish, Polish, and Norwegian," Ella explains as the maid begins to serve her and Kyoya."That's a lot of languages," Akito says, looking amazed. "It helps a lot especially since I travel to different countries," she explains. "You are so cute! You would be perfect for Kyoya!" Fuyumi says excitedly clapping her hands together. That causes Ella to blush and Kyoya to push up his glasses. After they are finished eating, Kyoya takes Ella on a tour.

Ella stops as she notices a grand piano in the living room. Kyoya gives her a slight push and she beams up at him. She goes over to the piano and begins playing a KPop song. "It's called 'Because I'm Stupid' by SS501. She stops and plays Fur Elise. When she finishes, she stands and turns. The Ootoris are watching her play. She bows. "Sorry for the intrusion but I haven't played in a long time. I just want to play," she says. "You know, if you're going to play that good then I have no problems with letting you play," Yoshio says. Ella smiles and bows again. Kyoya takes her on a tour of the house, stopping at her room last. "I'm sure you'll find that everything in here is exactly like your room back home," Kyoya says. Ella walks in and looks around. It's exactly like her room back home.

Yoshio stops by. "Kyoya, would you please run an errand for me. Please drop this off to one of the high schools in Tokyo. The address is on the box. I would recommend you take Ms. Kane with you," he says, handing Kyoya a box. He leaves, smirking. "What was that about?" Ella asks. "No idea. Let's just get this over with," Kyoya says, pushing up his glasses. They make their way back to the limo and go to the address written on the box. They stop in front of the school and get out as Tachibana holds the door open. "Seishun Gakuen? Sounds familiar," Ella says. "We'll we have to look for the tennis courts since its what is written on the box," Kyoya says. They find the tennis courts in no time. Ella spots a familiar face. "Aunt Sumi!" she calls out. Ryuzaki Sumire turns around, smiling.

**TBC**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOW, I TOTALLY EDITED THIS CHAPTER SO IT SEEMED SHORTER! IF YOU WANT THE LONG VERSION BACK JUST SAY SO!**

**A/N: How was it? Horrible right? Sorry its so long! Seigaku will finally make its appearance in the next chapter so read and review because I've already got the chapter written out. Oh and by the way, sorry but I deleted my last story Unexpected because it totally didn't make sense. Also, some Japanese names are going to be said the American way and Japanese way. For example, it's always going to be Kyoya Ootori not Ootori Kyoya like how its supposed to be. The anime for the Host Club uses their first name so I'm going to stick with that. Another thing is the the PoT characters are going to have their usual last name first thing. Okay peace!**


	2. The Seigaku Regulars Meet The Queen

**A/N: Okay I know I said I wasn't going to update till I got some reviews but I decided to post another chapter. The first one is quite boring. I, for one, don't like fanfiction that doesn't involve the real characters so I decided to hurry up a bit. So read up! **

**Before I Forget:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters in this chapter or the one before this! All rights reserved to Takashi Konomi!**

Previously:

_Yoshio stops by. "Kyoya, would you please run an errand for me? Please drop this off to one of the high schools in Tokyo. The address is on the box. I would recommend you take Ms. Kane with you," he says, handing Kyoya a box. He leaves, smirking. "What was that about?" Ella asks. "No idea. Let's just get this over with," Kyoya says, pushing up his glasses. They make their way back to the limo and go to the address written on the box. They stop in front of the school and get out as Tachibana holds the door open. "Seishun Gakuen? Sounds familiar," Ella says. "We'll we have to look for the tennis courts since its what is written on the box," Kyoya says. They find the tennis courts in no time. Ella spots a familiar face. "Aunt Sumi!" she calls out. Ryuzaki Sumire turns around, smiling_.

Now:

Ryuzaki Sumire wasn't the only one to turn her way. The whole Seigaku Tennis team turned, too. Ella makes her way over to her Aunt. Well, it's her half-aunt(**I don't know if there's such a thing).** Ella's Grandpa on her father's side remarried Ryuzaki's mother after they were both born. Their respective spouse passed away a year after their children were born. The two had gotten together when Ryuzaki was 17 and Andrew, Ella's father, was 1. Sumire was born with the last name Ryuzaki and her mother decided to keep it like that. It was kind of a big age difference between her mother and his father but they still loved each other the same.

Ella pulls her Aunt into a hug. "How are you doing?" Ryuzaki asks her only niece. "Life has been pretty good up until a couple of days ago," Ella said. "That's good to hear," Ryuzaki said, smiling. Someone clears their throat. Ella looks and the 8 Seigaku regulars are staring at them. Ella shifts uncomfortably.

Tezuka's POV

I look at the girl talking to Ryuzaki-sensei. How are they even related? This girl is really beautiful. She has waist-length, wavy, black hair. She also has tanned skin and the most beautiful brown eyes. I blink. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be focused on tennis not some girl we just met. "How are you guys related? You guys look nothing alike!" Momoshiro asks, voicing everyone's thoughts. "My mother remarried her grandfather after her father and I were born. I'm half siblings with her father," Ryuzaki-sensei explains. "That explains a lot," Momoshiro says. "Let's do some introductions. This is my niece, Ella Kane. Ella, this is my team. The captain is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Vice-Captain is Ōishi Shūichirō, this is our data man, Inui Sadaharu, our tensai, Fuji Shūsuke, our acrobat, Kikumaru Eiji, our 2nd year power player, Momoshiro Takeshi, our snake shot specialist, Kaidō Kaoru and our rookie, Echizen Ryoma," Ryuzaki-Sensei introduces. We all bow to each other including Ella.

"Kane? Where have I heard that name before?" Inui asks aloud, looking through his data book. "The Kane's are one of the wealthiest families in the world. Ella's father also made a name for himself in the tennis world. He was considered the King Of Tennis," a guy with black hair and glasses said. I know him already. He's Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori medical group. "Ootori-San is right. My brother was one of the best tennis players in the world. Ranked number 1 in the ATP World Tour for the past 10 years in a row. His ranking stopped when he and his wife passed away last year. He and I grew up playing with each to strengthen our skills. We taught our children and Ella gained the name of 'The Queen of Tennis'. She, at the moment, is ranked Number nine in the WTA. She's ranked No. 1 in America. She beat the top Singles 1,2, and 3 and Doubles 1 and 2 by herself. She's good enough to beat Echizen Nanjiro and I," Ryuzaki-sensei explains.

Everyone looks between Echizen and Kane. "Can we see that for ourselves?" Fuji asks. "I don't know. I don't exactly have a racket," Ella said. "I have just the thing," Ryuzaki-sensei says, leaving the court. She comes back holding a green racket with black grip tape. The bottom of the racket contains a K. "My dad's racket! I can't believe you still have it!" Ella says, grabbing the racket and smiling. She twists it in her hand. "Of course I would. Your father did forget it at my house a couple of years ago," Ryuzaki-sensei says, smiling. "Are you ready, Echizen?" Ella asks, pointing her racket at him. "Mada Mada Dane," he says, smirking. Let the game begin!

**A/N" Tune in for Ryoma and Ella's game next chapter! R&R! Oh yeah and just so you know, I forgot that Takashi won't be a regular in high school due to his sushi training or whatever you call it. I had to take him out of this chapter but ge will show up sometime soon! Sorry for the confusion!**


	3. A Small Interruption

Previously:

_Everyone looks between Echizen and Kane. "Can we see that for ourselves?" Fuji asks. "I don't know. I don't exactly have a racket," Ella said. "I have just the thing," Ryuzaki-sensei says, leaving the court. She comes back holding a green racket with black grip tape. The bottom of the racket contains a K. "My dad's racket! I can't believe you still have it!" Ella says, grabbing the racket and smiling. She twists it in her hand. "Of course I would. Your father did forget it at my house a couple of years ago," Ryuzaki-sensei says, smiling. "Are you ready, Echizen?" Ella asks, pointing her racket at him. "Mada Mada Dane," he says, smirking. Let the game begin!_

Now:  
**Regular POV**:

Ryoma and Ella make their way onto the court together. "Good luck," Ella says, pinching her strings. "If you're still the same as before, I'll need all the luck I can get," Ryoma says, smirking. Their backs are facing the team so the regulars don't know that they're having a conversation.

The Echizen's and Kane's are really close. Nanjiro and Andrew were best friends. They shared the same dream: Take the tennis world by storm. Although, Andrew started his dream way before Nanjiro did. Andrew was one of the first male friends that Nanjiro made in America. They helped each other out a lot. They gained the nicknames, Samurai Najiro and the King of Tennis, with the help of their best friend. Nanjiro and Andrew are about 3 years apart in age with Andrew being older. They ended up living together up until Ryoma was 11, turning 12.

That's was 3 years before both of Ella's parents died. Andrew, his wife, Zale, Ella and Tamaki had just left Ella's birthday celebration at a restaurant. The Host club were already taking part in their exchange program and were leaving at the end of March. It was raining really hard and before he knew it, Andrew lost control of the wheel and banged into a light pole. Ella and Tamaki were the only survivors but not without set backs. Some of the glass of the broken windshield got into Ella's eye and now she has to always wear contacts or glasses.

"My lovely daughter!" someone shouts. Before she has time to turn, Ella gets glomped. Her contacts slip and, with the force from Tamaki, she steps on them. Ella closes her eyes quickly. Without glasses or contacts her eyes become sore fast. "Tamaki, you Baka! I can't see! My glasses is at Kyoya's house!" Ella shouts, spinning and hitting Tamaki upside the head with perfect aim. "My darling daughter! Father was only trying to keep you away from these horrible men!" Tamaki cries out. "For the last time Tamaki! You're not my father! He died a year ago along with my mother! Did you forget because I swear to god you were in the same car I was in!" Ella says, frustrated. Tamaki flinches, remembering the accident pretty clearly.

Kyoya goes over to the fighting pair. "Here, I brought your glasses just in case," Kyoya says, giving Ella her glasses. She puts them on and glares at Tamaki. "I want the both of you guys out of here, now. Kyoya, take him home. I'll deal with you later," Ella says, icily.

"Eh, she looks like Tezuka-Buchou when she does that," Momo says from the sideline. They look at Tezuka to Ella to Tezuka again. They all nod their head in agreement. "10 laps! Everyone except Echizen!" Tezuka shouts. They grumble. "20 laps!" He says again. The regulars start running.

Back with the Others  
"I'll send a car for you at 5," Kyoya says, knowing he's in trouble. It is his fault that Tamaki found out where Ella was. "Fine. I've left your camera with the coach. Seems like I've grabbed the wrong bag," Tamaki pouts. The two hosts leave.

"I'll probably have an advantage this time," Ryoma says as he and Ella split court. "Most definitely. I haven't got used to playing with glasses yet," Ella says, pushing her glasses up a little. Ever since they were small, Ryoma has never been able to beat Ella. The only way he would get close to beating her is when she has no other choice but to wear her glasses. He has never got to finish those games though. They're parents alway interrupted them for lunch and by the time they were finished, Ella already had a new pair of contacts.

They meet up in the middle. "Rough or smooth?" Ryoma asks. "I like it rough," Ella says, laughter dancing in her eyes. Ryoma smiles a little as he spins the racket. "Ochibi just smiled, Nya!" Eiji shouts from their laps. "You're seeing things Kikumaru-Sempai," Momo says.

"Rough. Your serve," Ryoma says, handing over the ball. Ella walks to the base line. "But I saw him smile, Nya" Eiji says. "Kikumaru-San! If you keep talking, you're going to lose more energy. Talking and running decreases your stamina," Ella says. Eiji instantly shuts his mouth. "One, set match, Kane to serve," Oishi says from the referee's chair. He was the first to finish his laps. 'Here goes nothing,' Ella says, throwing the ball in the air.

**A/N: Sike! Their game will officially make its entrance next chapter! I'm mean, yes I am. This was just a little more background on my OC. I'm probably going to update tomorrow and then wait a little since school is starting up again. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or Ouran High School Host Club**.

**_I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD OR NOT. I'M HIGHLY SELF-CONCIOUS AND NEED TO KNOW WHAT OTHERS THINK. THE MORE AND MORE I READ IT OVER, THE MORE AND MORE IT SOUNDS LIKE CRAP TO ME. What do you think?_**


	4. The Prince vs The Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does :(**

Previously:

_"Rough. Your serve," Ryoma says, handing over the ball. Ella walks to the base line. "But I saw him smile, Nya" Eiji says. "Kikumaru-San! If you keep talking, you're going to lose more energy. Talking and running decreases your stamina," Ella says. Eiji instantly shuts his mouth. "One, set match, Kane to serve," Oishi says from the referee's chair. He was the first to finish his laps. 'Here goes nothing,' Ella says, throwing the ball in the air._

Now:  
Ella throws the ball in the air with her left hand and hits the ball using her right hand. She does a twist swerve. Ryoma, expecting it, pivots on his right foot and returns the ball. Ella smiles and forces him to lob by doing a drop shot. She jumps and smashes it to the left corner of the singles court. "15-love," Oishi calls as Ryoma stands.

"Eh, maybe I won't be at an advantage after all," Ryoma says. Ella shrugs, smiling. Ella goes back to the base line and does a serve that combines Ootori's scud serve and Ryoma's twist serve. So it's pretty much a 215 km/hr ball that twists to hit Ryoma's head. It bounces in, nearly hits Ryoma's head and bounces out of the fenced area.

"3-30-Love," Oishi stutters. By now, the match catches everyone's eyes including the non-regulars. "What kind of serve is that?" Kikumaru asks, surprised. "It has no name. She doesn't like to name her moves. She can do all of your guys moves plus a lot more difficult ones. She has already reached the Pinnacle of Perfection at the age of 10," Ryuzaki-Sensei says. "So what you're so is that she is impossible to beat?" Momo asks, surprised. "That's exactly what I'm saying," Ryuzaki-Sensei says, nodding. Inui writes furiously in his data book, enjoying the information he's getting and noting to call Renji after practice.

"Game. Kane. 1 Game to Love. Echizen to serve," Oishi announces. "Alright! It's Ochibi's turn to show her what he's got! He's the Prince of Tennis for Pete's sake," the acrobat cries out. "But remember. Kane-chan is considered the Queen of Tennis," Inui says, still writing in his book. "Although she might not look like it, my niece is pretty capable," Ryuzaki-Sensei says as Ella returns Echizen's twist serve. "Who do you think learned their moves first? They're like a copy of each other" Momo asks. "Of course they would be. They grew up together," Ryuzaki says. "Eh?!" Everyone shouts, surprised. Even Tezuka and Fuji seem surprised. "Li data," Inui mutters, writing furiously.

"Yeah. The Echizen's and Kane's have been living together since Ella was born. They moved the year that Echizen first entered Seigaku Middle School. So for 13 years they've together. Andrew and Nanjiro were best friends even though Andrew was 3 years older," Ryuzaki-Sensei explains.

"Fssshh...So Kane and Echizen are like siblings?" Kaidoh asks. "That's stupid, mamushi!" Momo exclaims. "What did you say porcupine?!" Kaidoh shouts getting in Momo's face. "Can you guys please shut it! I'm trying to play a game here," Ella calls out, returning Ryoma's 'Drive B'. Momo and Kaidoh stare at her in shock.

Ryuzaki-Sensei laughs. "She's a very blunt person. But as you were saying, Kaidoh. They do treat each other like siblings. Ella only had her oldest brother so Ryoma and Ryoga were definitely like her siblings," Ryuzaki explains. "So did Sakuno-Chan know Echizen before middle school?" Fuji asks. "No. I've never taken Sakuno to Hawaii before. There was no reason to. My brother and his family always came for their summer break," Ryuzaki explains.

"Game. Kane, 6-Love," Oishi calls as the match ends. Everyone stares in surprise. "Echizen scored no points. Not even once," Kikumaru said. "What? The games over? I wasn't even paying attention," Momo shouts. "Baka," Kaidoh mutters. This time Momo just glares.

On The Court

"Good job, RoRo. But you still have a ways to go," Ella says, smiling as she uses Ryoma's old nickname. "Mada mada da ne. Your glasses are still slipping. Learn how to fix it," Ryoma says, pulling his cap down. She smiles

And throws her arm around his neck and kisses him right on his cheek. They walk back to the regulars. They're all staring at them in amazement. "Ella-chan?!" A voice calls out.

**_A/N: lol How was it? As I promised, I posted another chapter today. Not very descriptive on the tennis match but I don't like going into a lot of details on the games. In my fic, "Mada Mada Dane" means "You still have a ways to go!" Lol. This chapter had a little more background on the two. Read the next one in a couple of days. School starts tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Peace_**!


	5. The Ugly Side of Ella

**A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews. I also want to thank all the subscribers/favoriters. In this chapter, Ella finally meets her cousin. She also clashes with Tomoka. What is Tomoka thinking?. Read to see how it goes. I do not own other Prince of Tennis!**

Previously:

_"Good job, RoRo. But you still have a ways to go," Ella says, smiling as she uses Ryoma's old nickname. "Mada mada da ne. Your glasses are still slipping. Learn how to fix it," Ryoma says, pulling his cap down. She smiles and throws her arm around his neck and kisses him right on his cheek. They walk back to the regulars. They're all staring at them in amazement. "Ella-chan?!" A voice calls out._

Now:

Ella turns around and smiles warmly as she sees her cousin. "Sa-Chan!" Ella calls out, running to hug her cousin. Sakuno beams and hugs her tighter. Someone clears her throat. Ella lets go. "Why were you kissing Ryoma-sama? You don't even know him as much as we do," Tomoka, the loud-mouthed freshman girl, asks, loudly. "T-Tomo-chan," Sakuno stutters quietly. The regulars are watching this exchange with interest. "Why are you calling Ryoma by his first name? Isn't it respectful to call someone by their last name unless they're invited to?" Ella retorts. "Yeah but I knew him way before you," Tomoka shouts, drawing even more attention to the three girls. "Tomo-chan. Stop it," Sakuno says, knowing that Tomoka is digging herself into a deeper hole. She knows that her cousin can cause more trouble than she looks. She knows that Ella won the moment this fight started.

"Is that right? Do you know where Ryoma lived before Japan? Hawaii. Do you know who he stayed with? The Kane's. Do you know who I am? I am Ella Kane. You better check yourself. I knew Ryoma since we were born so don't even go there," Ella says. She really doesn't like Tomo even if she just met her. Ryoma smirks at his best friend. "Aren't you going to stop this? They are fighting about you," Oishi asks Ryoma, sweat dropping. "No," Ryoma said. Short and simple. Everyone but Tezuka, Kaidoh, Fuji and Inui sweat drop. "What do you mean 'no'?" Momo asks. Ryoma ignores him and continues to watch the girls.

Tomoka is stunned. No one has ever dared talk back to her. "That's what I thought. Before you question me, you better question yourself. What gave you the right to call Ryoma, 'Ryoma-Sama'? It might be respectful to you but its disrespectful to him. I bet you didn't even ask him. I know Sakuno asked him to call him Ryoma but did you? No. I have the right to do whatever I want. He's like my brother so you can't question me," Ella lashes.

She walks over to her Aunt. "Can I sleep over tonight? I haven't spent time with you guys since forever," Ella says, acting like that little thing didn't just happen. Ryuzaki-sensei crosses her arms and stares at her niece. "What? I am not going to say sorry, cause I'm not. She doesn't have the right to call him by his first name," Ella says, putting her racket down. She feels an arm around her neck. "Someone's a little jealous," Momo whispers in her ear. She blushes and elbows him in his side. "Totally not," she tells him. He laughs. "It's okay with me for you to sleep over," Ryuzaki says. Ella smiles and hugs her Aunt.

"Can you take Sakuno home? I need to stay here till later. I've got papers to grade," Ryuzaki-Sensei asks as the tennis members start to leave. "Is it alright? I mean, Sakuno doesn't get lost anymore, right?" Ella asks, remembering her cousin's forgetfulness. Ryuzaki hands her a piece of paper. "Here's the address," she says. Ella smiles. Ella starts to leave. "Oh, can you do some shopping for us? We're running low on food?" Ryuzaki asks as Ella takes her fathers racket.

She nods.

Sakuno and Ella leave the tennis courts with a jealous Tomoka glaring at Ella. "That wasn't nice Ella-chan," Sakuno says, quietly walking along side Ryoma and Momo. You know I'm not one to back away from fights. If she didn't want to argue, she shouldn't have questioned me," Ella explains. "Mada mada Dane," Ryoma says. "Shut up. It's not my fault that loud mouth is irritating," Ella says in English. He smirks.

Ella stops as she sees Tachibana standing by a new car. "Kyoya-sama has asked me to give this to you. It has a duffle bag full of clothes in the back," Tachibana explains, handing her the keys to her Lotus Evora. "Thank you, Tachibana-San," Ella says, taking the keys and bowing. Tachibana bows right back and leaves. "Nice ride," Momo says, staring at the car. "Thanks. I bought it myself," Ella says. "Let's go, Ella-chan," Sakuno says. "See you guys later, " Ella says, putting her racket in the trunk. She gets in the car not realizing she'll see Ryoma and Momo in an hour watching her brother play.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another one. I really don't like Tomoka. She's too bossy and noisy. Ella finally puts her in her place! Ella is kind of cold but hey its life! She isnt really mean though, she's just blunt. Read the next chapter: Ella finally meets her brother!**_


	6. Meet Your Brother Part 1

**ATTENTION! Alright! Let the voting begin! Leave a review saying who you want Ella to end up with. The choices are: **

**Ryoma **

**Tezuka**

** Sanada**

** Zaizen Hikaru**

** Kyoya**

** Mori**

** Shiraishi**

** You can vote only once every chapter. I'm going to hold the voting open for a couple of chapters and then I'll move on to who Sakuno will end up with. I don't know how long it's going to take for them to end up with the winning person because the way I'm writing my story, it's never ending. So leave a review for who you want Ella to end up with.**

**Let the story begin! I do not own the Prince of Tennis!**

Previously:

_Ella stops as she sees Tachibana standing by a new car. "Kyoya-sama has asked me to give this to you. It has a duffle bag full of clothes in the back," Tachibana explains, handing her the keys to her Lotus Evora. "Thank you, Tachibana-San," Ella says, taking the keys and bowing. Tachibana bows right back and leaves. "Nice ride," Momo says, staring at the car. "Thanks. I bought it myself," Ella says. "Let's go, Ella-chan," Sakuno says. "See you guys later, " Ella says, putting her racket in the trunk. She gets in the car not realizing she'll see Ryoma and Momo in an hour watching her brother play._

Now:

Ella and Sakuno go to the Ryuzaki residence with Ella following the directions given. It's not that she doesn't trust Sakuno but Sakuno gets lost a lot. So, yeah, Ella doesn't trust Sakuno. They make their way into the house with Ella's duffle bag and racket. "I'm sure you remember where the guest room is?" Sakuno asks. "Yeah. I'm going to go change and we can go get some food," Ella says. Sakuno nods and they make their way to their rooms.

Ella goes in the room and unpacks her bag. "Seems like Kyoya packed enough to last a couple of days," Ella mutters to herself, changing into her white skinny jeans, black form fitting tank top and Van's shoes. She grabs her wallet and leaves the room. Sakuno looks at her and go downstairs. Ella sighs.

"Sakuno? Are you mad at me?" Ella asks. "What do you think Ella? You've just insulted my best friend. You just met her too," Sakuno says as they get into the car. "You know me, Sakuno. They question me, I'll give them an answer whether they like it or not," Ella says. "I know Ella but that was mean and rude," Sakuno says. "Sorry," Ella says. "It's alright. But I have to admit you were right. She didn't even ask to call Ryoma-kun by his first name. She just assumed that because I called him by his first name, she could too," Sakuno says. Ella nods.

After they do some shopping, Ella makes a detour to the street tennis court. "Where are we going Ella-chan?" Sakuno asks as they get out of the car. "I want to see what kind of players Japan produces," Ella says as they finish walking up the stairs.

There are a bunch of people around court. Ella stands next to Ryoma as the girls spot Ryoma and Momo. "Game, Atobe! 6-Love," an announcer calls out. "Who is this guy?" Ella asks. "The Monkey King from Hyotei. He's the tennis Captain," Ryoma explains. "Who wants to play Ore-sama?" Atobe asks the crowd. Before Ryoma or Momo can do anything, Ella steps in. "I'll challenge this so called Monkey King," Ella says. "Don't call him a monkey king you little wench!" One of Atobe's fangirls call out.

"And why not? He is my brother after all," Ella says, smirking. Atobe's eyes widen as the crowd gasps. They could be twins except for the fact that Ella is relatively darker and younger. "Go beat him up," Ryoma says in English, giving her A racket. "You are not Atobe-sama's sister, you're too ugly," another fan girl calls out. "You shouldn't be talking. You're not exactly pretty either, duck face. Besides if you're calling Ore-sama's sister ugly, you're calling Ore-sama ugly too," Atobe snaps. The girl runs away crying.

"Sissy," Ella mutters. "Ore-sama will let you serve," Atobe says, giving the ball to Ella. Momo shakes his head. "He's definitely going to regret that," Momo says. Echizen nods in agreement. "One, set, match. Atobe's sister to serve," one of the Hyotei regulars, Oshitari, calls out. Ella throws the ball in the air, starting the match.

**TBC**

**Sorry for it being so short! I just wanted you guys to read a chapter! So yeah! Vote for who you want Ella to end up with! I am sorry if I made a couple mistakes but thats only because most of my chapters are uploaded straight from my ipod And the stupid autocorrecr is, well, stupid! So when you have the chance, review!**


	7. Meet Your Brother Part 2

**Alright! Here's the score board at the moment:  
Tezuka:2  
Ryoma:3  
Mori:1  
Kyoya:1  
Shiraishi:0  
Zaizen:0  
Sanada:1**

**Keep on voting! You can vote every chapter! I'm going to let you guys put only 2 names in each vote! I don't know why I put Zaizen and Shiraishi... I guess it's because they're pretty hot ;D Anyway, leave a review! Oh yeah! In my story, Sakuno actually has a backbone! Girls shouldn't be that weak no matter what!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis!**

Previously:

_"Sissy," Ella mutters. "Ore-sama will let you serve," Atobe says, giving the ball to Ella. Momo shakes his head. "He's definitely going to regret that," Momo says. Echizen nods in agreement. "One, set, match. Atobe's sister to serve," one of the Hyotei regulars, Oshitari, calls out. Ella throws the ball in the air, starting the match._

Now:  
Ella does an automatic twist serve. Atobe, not expecting it, dodges the ball instead of hitting it. "15-Love," Oshitari calls out. "Ore-sama let you do that," Atobe says, running his hands through his hair, making the girls scream. "Fan girls. Taking creepy to a whole new level," Ella says to herself. On the side, she can see all of the Seigaku regulars. Momo must've called them. Ella decides to do a fake over head serve. She pretends like she's going to hit an over head serve but then switches last minute and does an underhand serve. Atobe moves quickly and hits it to the left corner of the court. Ella hits it straight to the left corner of his court.

Before the ball can even make its way to the back court, Atobe hits a powerful backhand. It forces Ella to lob. Atobe leaves the ground.

"Eh?! The Rondo Towards destruction?! On his own sister? That's not fair!" Momo shouts.

Atobe aims for the bottom of the racket. As soon as Ella sees a slight movement of the racket going down, she moves. She quickly switches the racket to her left hand and quickly flicks it up. The ball hits the bottom of the racket and quickly lands on Atobe's side.

"30-Love!" Oshitari calls. Everyone's staring in surprise. Atobe smirks. "I guess Tennis runs in the family," Atobe says. She smiles as she switches back to her right hand. "Of course. Our dad is considered the King of Tennis," Ella replies. He smiles. Ella does, what people know as, Ootori's scud serve. The Hyotei regulars stare in surprise. No one is ever able to return the Scud Serve, not even Atobe. "40-Love!" Oshitari calls out.

Momo snorts. "He's not getting in a point," he says as the game goes to Ella. "You never know. He could actually win," Inui says, gathering more data.

Atobe gets ready to do his Tannhauser serve. Ella recognizes this serve. Her father has done it many times. He had even taught her how to return it. She uses a technique called the Front Foot Hop. It's a footwork technique that is used along side a high-level topspin rising shot. Ella hits the ball with a powerful swing, aiming for the top white of the net. It makes contact and flies straight up. With a chance wind, the ball tips over the net and lands on Atobe's side with no bounce.

"Love-15," Oshitari calls. "Atobe is going all out but he still hasn't won a point yet, Nya," Eiji says, glomping Ryoma for some unknown reason. "Echizen,your girlfriend is pretty good," Momo says. "She's not my girlfriend, Momo-senpai," Ryoma says, crossing his arms. "I bet you would want her to be though," Momo teases. Ryoma raises his eyebrow at him. "I've known her since we were small. We're nothing but friends," Ryoma says, sounding indifferent.

On the inside, however, he's hurting. No one will ever know that he's inlove with his best friend. Totally heartbroken after having to move to Japan, he tried to get over her. He knows that Sakuno likes, or maybe even loves, him but he just can't find the reason to let Ella go. He just plans to wait it out to find out her true feelings for him. If she likes someone else, which he doesn't doubt, then he'll let her go. If she doesn't, he'll try his luck.

"6 games-Love. Atobe's sister with the win," Oshitari says, calling out the finally score. Ella smiles and hugs Atobe. "Good game," she tells him. "Thanks. Can I talk to you?" Atobe asks. "Yeah. Hold on though, I have to give Ryoma back his racket," she replies. He nods and goes to his team while Ella goes to Seigaku's team.

"Thanks for letting my use your racket, Roro," Ella says, giving Ryoma his racket. "Nya, ochibi! Can I-," Eiji starts before getting rudely interrupted by Ryoma. "No, he says, stiffly. "But you didn't even let me finish my sentence, nya," Eiji says, pouting. "No. You cannot call me Roro, Eiji-senpai," Ryoma says. Eiji pouts again causing Ella and Sakuno to laugh. "I need to go talk to my brother. Sakuno can you go wait for me in the car?" Ella asks, handing Sakuno the key. She nods and takes the keys, leaving.

"Thanks again, Ryoma. I'll see you guys later," Ella says, kissing Ryoma on the cheek before leaving. (**A/N: In Hawaii, its actually protocol to kiss someone on their cheek before leaving, whether it be a friend or family. I am from Hawaii, I should know! It's either that or Ella is just an affectionate person. Probably the 2nd one (;**)She jogs away, not hearing Momo say," she is your girlfriend, you liar!"

She sees Atobe and the two siblings go to sit on the bench. They face each other, sitting cross legged. Yes, the King of Hyotei and Drama Queen, Atobe, is sitting on a bench with his legs crossed. Ella stares at Atobe intently. "You have mom's hair and dad's eyes," they both say at the same time. They both laugh.

Their relationship is quite weird. Before Keigo was even thought of, the Atobe's and Kane's were really close. They were like the Echizens. Kyo Atobe and Andrew Kane were definitely best friends.

Over the phone, a discussion came up. Now that the Atobe's were living in peacefully in Japan, they needed an heir to the company. The Atobe Corperation was and is a powerful company that made billions of dollars a month. They are just as great as the Kane's.

Ayame and Kyo Atobe needed an heir but they had one problem: they could not reproduce. They did not want to adopt an unknown child in fear of said child wanting to go back to his/her original parents. Needing help, Kyo called Andrew. They discussed the problem and found a solution. Andrew and Zale would reproduce another child and go to Japan for a year. Zale would give birth in the Atobe mansion so people would think that the child is actually an Atobe.

Ayame had faked 9 months of pregnancy while Zale had stayed in the house for 9 months. On April 2nd, the crowd knew of the latest heir to a wealthy company, Atobe Keigo, not realizing that he is actually a Kane. The Kane's left Japan and had another child 9 months later, the last child of the Kane family.

This is actually the first time that Ella and Atobe met each other. They have seen pictures and exchanged letters but this is the first time they met in person. Ella looks down and something catches her eyes. She gently grabs Atobe's wrist and pushes his sleeve up. There, on his wrist, contains a child-made bracelet. There are 3 black beads that has E ❤ K. The rest are gold beads.

"I remember this. I sent it to you on your 10th birthday," Ella says, smiling. "If I remember correctly, I sent one to you on your 10th birthday as well," he says. Ella pulls up her sleeve. She has the same exact thing except it has K ❤ E and the surrounding beads are green not gold. "I'm glad we've finally met," Atobe says, smiling genuinely.

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! Gives a little more insight on how Ella and Keigo are siblings. I kinda edited a bit! I know Atobe's birthday is in October but I wanted to make it earlier. Sorry! Anyway, continue voting in your review. I know this is super long but deal with it. Yes, if you hadn't read the first author's note, Sakuno does have a back bone. I hate when people always portray her as weak. Girls should never be weak! Oh yeah, I'm actually running school year by Japan time. So right now, in my story, it's Monday April 1st and the new school year starts next week Monday, the 8th! Yeah! Read, Review, Vote!✌✌**


	8. Reunited With The Echizen's Part 1

**Here's the score!:**

**Tezuka: 4**

**Ryoma: 4**

**Mori: 1**

**Kyoya: 1**

**Sanada: 1**

**Zaizen: 0**

**Shiraishi: 0**

**Keep on voting! Leave a small review when you're done! Read and review!**

**I do not own Tennis No Oujisama**!

_Previously:_

_"I remember this. I sent it to you on your 10th birthday," Ella says, smiling. "If I remember correctly, I sent one to you on your 10th birthday as well," he says. Ella pulls up her sleeve. She has the same exact thing except it has K ❤ E and the surrounding beads are green not gold. "I'm glad we've finally met," Atobe says, smiling genuinely._

Now:

After a light conversation and an exchange of numbers, Ella leaves her brother, remembering that Sakuno is waiting for her. "I'll text you later," she calls out as they part. She jogs to the car, not waiting for an answer. "Sorry. Let's go home," she tells Sakuno.

They drive home. Ella and Sakuno take the groceries into the house. "Who usually cooks?" Ella asks as they put the groceries away. "I do most of the cooking because Obaa-chan is always busy with the tennis team and math work. I don't want her to stress out," Sakuno explains.

"What kind of food do you cook?" Ella asks. "Mostly Japanese food. It's the only thing I learned," Sakuno explains, getting ready to cook. Ella places a hand on her. "I'll do it tonight," Ella says. "No. You're a guest. It's my responsibility to cook," Sakuno protests. "We're cousins so I'll cook. I always do," Ella says. Sakuno sighs.

"Do you need help?" Sakuno asks. "No thanks. Oh can you answer my phone?" Ella asks as her phone starts ringing. Her hands are full. "Hello? Obaa-chan? Okay, I'll tell her. Ja," Sakuno says, hanging up the phone.

"Obaa-chan said the regulars are coming over for dinner tonight. They should be here by 7pm. She'll be here at 6," Sakuno explains. Ella nods.

She grabs 8 boneless chickens from the freezer and places them on the skillet. She seasons them with some salt and pepper. Then, she grabs a big pot and boils some water, throwing in a couple pinches of salt. She creates a white sauce and throws the noodles into the pot.

Her phone rings so she washes her hands. "Hello?" Ella asks, flipping the chicken. "Ella? Can you come over to my house? Oyaji wanted to see you again," Ryoma says from the other side of the phone. "Alright. Do you guys still live in the same place?" Ella asks. "Yeah," he replies. "I'll be there in 5," she says.

They both hang up. Ryuzaki-Sensei walks into the house. "Sakuno! Can you come here?" Ella calls out. Sakuno comes downstairs. "Can you watch the food? When the noodles are done, empty the and leave them in the pot. Just wait for the chicken to finish and cut it up into strips. Put that into the pot and cover the rest with the white sauce. Do you mind making a salad bowl too? I need to go pick up Ryoma," Ella explains. Sakuno nods.

"Thanks," Ella says, grabbing her keys. She goes to Ryoma's house. She still remembers the directions. After the Echizen's moved back to Japan, the Kane's would stay with Ryuzaki but always visit the Echizen's.

She pulls up to a fairly large house. There's a temple in the back of it. She walks up to the porch and knocks on the door. She waits for a minute and looks around. She sees a cat and bends down. "Karupin!" She calls out. The cat turns and walks over to her. She lifts him up and holds him in his arm. He pushes up against her chin. She smiles and pets him. "I've missed you," she says. He purs as the door opens.

Standing in the doorway is Najiro Echizen. "What a pretty girl! What are you doing here?" Nanjiro asks Ella, leaning on the door. She huffs in annoyance. They haven't seen each other for 3 years but she couldn't have changed that much. Ryoma still recognized her.

The Echizens were not able to come to the Kane's funeral because the family was actually in England at the time. Ian and Ella totally understood. It's something uncontrollable. The Kane's had also stopped visiting Japan when Ella turned 14 because the business got more hard to handle.

"You don't even remember your own goddaughter, old man? You didn't even remember that I'm the only person that Karupin goes to willingly, besides Ryoma," Ella says, shaking her head. "Who you calling old? I'm only 36, you brat," Nanjiro says, pulling Ella into a headlock.

Karupin scratches his master. Nanjiro pulls away, holding his hand. "You stupid cat! I'm the one that bought your sorry butt and this is how you repay me? Baka," Najiro says, glaring at his cat. "Mada Mada dana," Ella says, mocking Nanjiro. He glares at his goddaughter but she just smirks. They treat each other like siblings rather than god-whatevers.

"Ella! Welcome back!" Echizen Rinko says, pushing Nanjiro out of the way and hugging Ella. "See. You are getting old. Even Aunt Rinko remembers me," Ella tells Nanjiro. He sticks his tongue at her childishly. "Of course! How can I forget my only goddaughter?" Rinko says happily. It's Ella's turn to stick out her tongue to Najiro. They can both be such children.

"It's not my fault you've changed in the past 3 years," Nanjiro says, indifferently. "It's true. You've gotten more beautiful," Rinko says, holding Ella at arms length. Ella smiles. "Your hair is still till long though," Ryoma says, also appearing in the door way. "But I still beat you with my hair down and glasses on," Ella says, pushing up her glasses. He just sticks his tongue at her.

"Like father, like son," Ella says, nonchalantly. "Don't compare me to Baka oyaji/this brat!" Ryoma and Najiro shout at the same time. Ella laughs and Rinko giggles. "Why don't you come in for a moment. The regulars aren't due until 7 and its only 6:10," Rinko suggests. Ella nods and steps into the house, putting Karupin down and taking off her shoes.

As she walks pass the doorway to the kitchen, she gets tackled to the ground. It's weird though. When she opens her eyes, she's not on the floor but on top of someone. She looks down and into the smiling eyes of Echizen Ryoga. "Geez, Ryoga! Just give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Ella asks, resting her forearms on his chest. "That's what I was aiming for," he tells her, smiling.

A hand interrupts them. That hand leads up to Echizen Ryoma. Ella takes his offer and he helps her stand. Ryoga holds out his hand but Ryoma just ignores him. He chuckles to himself, standing. He loves making Ryoma jealous.

They make their way into the living room and sit on the couch. Nanako brings in a tray of tea. "Nanako-chan. It's good to see you again," Ella says, smiling politely. "It's good to see you too, Ella-chan. Excuse me I have to go back and help auntie with cooking dinner," Nanako says, leaving Ella with the 3 male Echizen's.

**TBC**

**Sorry for leaving you hanging but I like making people wait. At least I update every two days. Anyway, Ryoga is thrown into the mix. Should he also be in the competition for Ella? You decide. Review!**


	9. Reunited With The Echizen's part 2

**Votes are in! **

**Ryoma: 5**

**Tezuka: 7**

**Ryoga: 1**

**Sanada: 1**

**Mori:1**

**Kyoya:1**

**Shiraishi:0**

**Zaizen: 0**

**Dear Guest Neko1234:**

**I don't know if you meant to put Ryoma because you put Tezuka and Ryoga. I don't know if you meant Ryoma and Tezuka. If you did please tell me so I can fix it! **

**Voting ends in 5 chapters so in approximately a week or so! So keep those votes coming!**

Previously:

They make their way into the living room and sit on the couch. Nanako brings in a tray of tea. "Nanako-chan. It's good to see you again," Ella says, smiling politely. "It's good to see you too, Ella-chan. Excuse me I have to go back and help auntie with cooking dinner," Nanako says, leaving Ella with the 3 male Echizen's.

Now:

Ella takes a sip of her tea. "How have you been by the way?" Nanjiro asks. "Oh, you know. The same as how we've been for the past 17 years. I was actually invited to help the students for the U-17 training camp," Ella says. "Aren't you like not under 17?" Ryoga asks. "So are most of the students that are going to be there. They should just rename it: Tennis Camp for High School Students, " Ella says. "That's too long though," Ryoga says. "It sure is," Ella says.

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Ryoga asks. "I'm here for an exchange program. I'll be here for a year at the most," Ella explains. "Still got that boyfriend of yours?" Ryoga asks. He was the only Echizen to go to the Kane's funeral since he's always traveling. He found out about her relationship with Kris and told his family about it and let's just say, Ryoma wasn't happy.

Ryoma winces but it's barely noticeable. "No. He's part of the reason I left Hawaii in the 1st place," Ella scowls. Ryoma sighs in relief and everyone looks at him. "Is everything alright, Roro?" Ella asks in concern. "Everything is fine. I just had a little something stuck in my throat," Ryoma lies. Ryoga and Najiro smirks as Ella lets it slide. Typical, jealous Ryoma. They continue to talk about the past.

"We should get going. The team is probably waiting," Ella says, looking at her watch. It's 6:45. Ryoma and Ella stand. "See you guys later," Ella says, waving as they walk out the door. "Ja," Ryoma says. They get into the car and drive off.

Ella's POV

I drive back to my Aunt's house. It's was fun seeing the Echizen's again. Ryoga can be such a clown sometimes. After I stop at a residential intersection, I look both ways and continue. The next thing I know, my world turns totally black.

When I get up, I'm in a hospital room. I realize that there are a couple of doctors surrounding me. "You gave us quite a scare there Ms. Kane," one of the doctor's says in English. I look at him confused. "Who's Ms. Kane?" I ask him, lost. The doctor frowns. He's wearing glasses, has black hair with a stern face and he looks Japanese. "Do you remember me?" He asks. I look at him hard. I shake my head. "I'm sorry, I really don't, Mr?" I ask. "Ootori. Yuuichi Ootori," he replies in Japanese. I nod. "Do you remember how to speak any other languages besides English?" He asks again, writing on his clip board. "Only Japanese for some reason," I reply in Japanese.

"Do you remember anything before the accident?" He asks me. I look at him confused again. "What accident? Why am I in the hospital? Who am I?" I ask, panicking. "Calm down, your condition will only get worse," Ootori-San tells me. "Condition? What kind of condition is this?" I ask. He sighs. "I'm sorry but I have to make a phone call. Please relax and I'll be with you shortly," he says. I nod and he leaves.

I look down at my wrist. There's a paper wrapped around it.

Kane, Ella

Admitted: 4/1/13

Cause of Admission: Car Crash

Lives: Hawaii

I rest my head on my bed. Ella Kane? Doesn't sound familiar.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the shortness! Yes, Ella has lost her memories. All of it? How will everyone react? Especially Ryoma? Read to find out in the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry it's so short and rushed. Life has just been busy!**


	10. Who Are You?

**Tezuka: 8**

**Ryoma: 8**

**Kyoya: 1**

**Mori: 1**

**Sanada: 1**

**Zaizen: 0**

**Shiraishi: 0**

**Alright! This is the last chance to vote! The next chapter, I'll be announcing the winner of who Ella will end up with! Read and Review!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

Previously:

Ella Kane? Doesn't sound familiar.

Now:

Ella lies on her side trying to remember anything that'll help her. Ella jumps in surprise as the door slams open. "Sir! I told you that you're not allowed in the room!" A nurse shouts as Ryoma comes into the room, limping.

He has a a cut lip and bruises on his face. Other than that and the crutches, he seems fine. It seems like Ella got the brunt of the crash. Ella stares at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay, Ella?" Ryoma asks her.

They were both out for five days meaning today is Saturday, April 6. Ryoma had just gained back his consciousness this morning along with Ella. It's about 4pm. "I-I'm sorry but w-who are you?" Ella stutters.

Ryoma's eyes widen in surprise.

Did his best friend just ask him who he was? More importantly: did she just stutter?

"What are you talking about? It's me, Ryoma, your best friend since we could walk," Ryoma says, leaning on his crutches. "I-I'm sorry but I don't remember you... I don't even remember my full name," Ella stutters out again.

"Echizen. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We still have to preform some tests on Ms. Kane," Yuuichi says, coming into the room.

Echizen leaves, confusion clouding his mind.

He takes a seat outside in the waiting room. The regulars and Kawamura come rushing in with the Echizen's and Ryuzaki's. "Ochibi! Welcome back!" Eiji says, glomping Ryoma even though he's still sitting. "Glad to see you're alive Echizen," Tezuka says. "We were really worried about you, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno says shyly. All of this is ignored by the prince. "How's Ella? Her brother should be coming to see her. He called and said that he's on his way to the Hospital," Ryuzaki Sensei asks. "She-," Ryoma starts.

He gets interrupted by a loud voice, "Where is my lovely daughter!" Soon enough, they see the same blonde they met 5 days ago. Yuuichi comes out at the noise Tamaki is making. "Mr. Suoh, I would kindly ask you to lower your voice or you will have to be removed. This is a hospital not a playground. Kyoya, please contain your friend," Yuuichi says as the rest if the Host Club joins the Regulars. "I'm sorry, Onee-San," Kyoya says. The Ootori siblings actually get along quite well.

Yuuichi nods and goes back into the room. "Where is Ore-sama's sister?" The diva of Hyotei asks, coming up to the group with Kabaji following behind. "How did you find out about Ella waking up?" Momo asks. "Ore-sama has his sources," Atobe says. "You can't see her because she lost all of her memories. She doesn't even remember what her full name is," Ryoma interrupts, staring at the ground.

Everyone stares at him in shock. "What do you mean? Ella-chan has to remember us," Honey asks, getting tears in his eyes. "Yeah. I walked in and she didn't even recognize me. More importantly: she stuttered," Ryoma explains. "Ella isn't usually the type of person to stutter," Kyoya says, looking in that black book of his. The Host Club and the regulars had gotten to know each other because they would visit Ella and Ryoma at the same time.

Yuuichi comes back out with a clip board in hand. "What's wrong with her?" Kyoya asks his brother. "She has remembered something's. She remembered her birthday, her full name, where she lives, etc. She also slightly remembers me," Yuuichi explains.

Previously in Ella's Room.(After Ryoma Left)

Ella stares as Yuuichi looks down at his clip board again and starts writing something down. She furrows her brows together. "I-if I'm not mistaken y-you're the oldest of your family, r-right?" Ella stutters out. Silence. Yuuichi looks at her. "Actually, I am the oldest of my family. Do you remember any other of my family members?" Yuuichi asks. "W-well, your dad is the owner of a major medical group. His name is Yoshio Ootori. You also have two younger siblings: Akito a-and Fuyumi," Ella says, looking down at her blanket. Yuuichi looks confused. "Do you know if I have any other siblings?" He asks.

A minute later, she shakes her head. "I'm sorry but every time I think of a 4th child, my mind comes up blank," she tells him. He writes down this new information. A loud shout could be heard from the hall. Yuuichi sighs, already knowing who that could be.

Now:

"So what you're telling me is that Ella remembers everyone in our family but me?" Kyoya asks, slightly agitated. "That's rough man," Momo says, patting his back. Kyoya glares at him and he backs off. "I need to test out my theory. Can I have somebody that isn't close to Ella?" Yuuichi asks.

All of the Seigaku Regulars but Ryoma step up. "Only one would be needed," Yuuichi says. The regulars look at each other. "Kaidoh, you should go in, that way you might be able to scare some memories back," Momo snickers. "Fssshh..." Kaidoh says, glaring at Momo. "Come on then. We don't have all day," Yuuichi says, walking into the room.

Kaidoh looks around. Tezuka nods towards the door. Kaidoh walks in reluctantly. He closes the door behind him. Ella looks at him. For someone she just re-met and stutters, she doesn't seem scared. "Do you recognize this man?" Yuuichi asks.

Ella stares at Kaidoh. He shifts a little under her gaze. "Fsshh.." Kaidoh hisses. Her eyes light up in recognition. "Y-you're Kaidoh Kaoru, right?" She asks him, shyly. He nods, totally confused.

'She definitely lost her memory. She doesn't seem like a shy person, fsshh,' Kaidoh thinks to himself.

"Do you remember anything else?" Yuuichi asks her. "No. Sorry. I only remember his name," she says. Yuuichi nods. "Can I bring someone else in here? Just to check up on something," he tells her. She nods and he sticks his head out the door.

Eiji comes in.

Ella looks at him for a good five minutes. He looks disappointed that she doesn't remember him as fast as Kaidoh. "It's okay, Nya. Don't try too hard," Eiji says, moving to walk out of the room. "Wait! You're Kikumaru Eiji! The really energetic guy," Ella calls out smiling. Eiji turns around and bounces a little. "You remember me, Nya?" He asks excitedly. She smiles and nods. He glomps Kaidoh instead of Ella since she looks weak. "You hear that Kaidoh! She remembers me!" Eiji calls out. Kaidoh winces as Eiji shouts in his ear. Momo comes in. "Haha I bet she only remembered Kikumaru-senpai because you're so scary, mamushi," Momo says, laughing. "That's mean, Momoshiro," Ella scolds.

Momo stops laughing and turns to look at her. She flinches. "I-I'm sorry. Did I get your name wrong?" Ella asks quietly. "No. My name is Momoshiro but I didn't expect you to remember me," Momo says, scratching the back if his head.

Yuuichi calls in Kyoya. He moves to Ella as she calls him over. A nod and a minute later, Yuuichi is smiling while Ella blushes. Kyoya clears his throat. "Right. Ella, this is my little brother Kyoya. He's about the same age as you. He also bought along some friends. Would you like to meet them?" Yuuichi asks her. She nods shyly. The three regulars sit down since Ella's room is big. She was given a very private room. It's really spacious and can fit Rikkaidai, Seigaku and Hyotei regulars combined.

Kyoya sits on the chair to the right of Ella's bed. His face is showing no emotion but if Ella hadn't lost her memories, she would've known something was up. His eyes are showing it.

The rest of the Host Club comes in. She looks at them. "Ella-chan! Do you remember me and Usa-chan?" Honey asks, hugging his bear tightly in his cute little way. She looks at him for a moment and shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I really don't," she says. He frowns as tears gather in his eyes. "But maybe I can get to know you again?" Ella asks, not wanting to see him cry. He smiles at her. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey! This is my cousin Takashi but just call him Mori!" He beams, climbing on Mori's back. Mori grunts. She smiles at them. "My lovely daughter! Please remember me! I know we had a fight but please tell me you remember me!" Tamaki cries out, tears forming in his eyes.

She looks at him, confused. "Aren't you a little to young to be my dad? You're such a weird guy," Ella says, backing away as Tamaki comes closer. You can see the anime style arrows going right through his heart. The twins snicker as Tamaki goes into his emo corner. "Hey, Mr! It's rude to grow mushrooms in corners. Not to mention weird," Ella says. Another arrow goes right through him. "Looks like the old Ella is returning!" Hikaru says. "We're the Hitachiin Twins. I'm Hikaru and he's Kaoru!" Kaoru says, smiling.

Haruhi glares at them but Ella interrupts before she can say anything. "I got a feeling you guys are lying," Ella says. Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other and smile. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you," Haruhi says. "It's nice to meet you too," Ella says smiling.

"It seems like you only forgot the people that you were close to. You only remember people that you just met or people that had not made an important impact in your life. I will need to talk to your brother. You won't be able to leave the hospital until tomorrow. You won't be able to do any physical activity with your right leg since it was broken in the crash. Other then the broken leg and lost memory, you should be okay. You'll just you've to use crutches," Yuuichi explains. She nods.

"There are family members waiting outside. I would like to ask you to leave so they can come in," Yuiichi announces. They nod and get out.

**TBC**

**Alirght! Ella has lost her marbles. Just kidding, she lost her memories. She's almost a completely different person. It's like she switched personalities with Sakuno! I don't know if its possible to remember people you've met but aren't close too. In my story it is. I don't know when my next update will be. Probably Friday sometime so I can give you guys time to vote! I kind of want her to end up with Ryoma but its up to you :P anyway just leave a review.**


	11. Let's Do Some Re Introductions

Tezuka: 10

Ryoma: 15

Kyoya: 1

Mori: 1

Sanada: 1

Zaizen: 0

Shiraishi: 0

**Alright! You can tell by the votes that Ryoma won! They'll end up being together. I don't know when but just know that they will! I don't think I'll make a love life for Sakuno anymore. If I get more then 10 reviews saying I should do it then I will. Other then that, I don't think I will. Anyway Read and Review. **

**WARNING: RYOMA IS WAY OUT OF CHARACTER!**

**I don't own the Prince of Tennis**

Previously:

"There are family members waiting outside. I would like to ask you to leave so they can come in," Yuiichi announces. They nod and get out.

Now:

Yuuichi invites the Echizen's, Ryuzaki's, Atobe and Kabaji in. Ian comes jogging down the hall. Yuuichi let's him in too. Ella sits up, confused.

"Are you alright, Ella?" Ian asks his little sister, sitting next to her on the bed.

She furrows her brows together. "Please don't tell me you're my dad. I've already had someone else claiming to be him. You're just too young," Ella says. Ian looks shocked. "I'm not your dad. It's me, your brother Ian," Ian says, grabbing her hand. "I really don't remember you. I'm truly sorry," Ella says holding the hand tighter. "I'll guess we'll just have to work on that," Ian says sadly, squeezing his sisters hand.

"Don't forget about me! I'm your older brother. My name is Atobe Keigo," Atobe says. Ella smiles shyly at him. "Nice to meet you Kei-kun," Ella says, shyly. He smiles at the new nickname.

Her eyes shift over to the other figures in the room. "Ah, that is my friend Kabaji Munehiro. He goes to Hyotei and he's about the same age as you," Atobe explains. "Usu," Kabaji says. Ella smiles at what seems to be a gentle giant. 'He's kind of like Mori,' Ella thinks to herself.

Her eyes move over to the Echizen's. Rinko comes up to the other side of her bed. "Hello there. I'm Echizen Rinko. You usually call me Aunt Rinko. I'm a close family friend. This is my family. My husband, Echizen Nanjiro. My oldest, Ryoga, and my youngest Ryoma," Rinko says, doing the introductions for them. I'm sure everyone realized that the Echizen boys are really upset.

She smiles at her. Ryuzaki steps up. "I'm your aunt, Ryuzaki Sumire. This is my granddaughter, Sakuno," she tells Ella. She smiles kindly at her Aunt.

"This is my family, huh?" Ella says looking around. They all smile at her except for Kabaji and the Echizen trio (A/N: LOL Get it? Get it? #StupidPun). She frowns as Ryoma continues to stare out the window. Something clicks in her mind. "Why does Roro have to be so mean for?" Ella whines, pouting.

Ryoma looks at her, eyes wide. She turns on her side and faces the door. She hears shuffling and sees Ian move. Ryoma sits next to her. She looks up at him. "Is it my fault that you're bruised up?" She asks him, looking at his hospital band. He frowns at her. "Of course it's not your fault. It's that idiot drivers fault," he tells her. "I bet I was that idiot driver," she says, quietly.

He kneels down in front of her face. There are tears gathering in her eyes. She looks away from him. "Look at me," he says, gently. She turns to him. "It is not your fault. It will never be your fault. The other driver was drunk so he didn't stop at the stop sign and didn't see us properly. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do," Ryoma tells her, wiping her tears away.

She looks at him, smiling sadly. He stands up and sits on the chair next to her bed.

"I guess it's going to take a while to get re-introduced. I do want you to stay in Japan although your friends miss you. I want you to start getting reintroduced to people here first. It makes it easier. I am kind of undecided on what school you should go to now. There's Hyotei, with your brother, Seigaku with Ryoma and Sakuno or Ouran with the host club," Ian explains.

"She will go to Hyotei with Ore-sama," Atobe says. "Who said she'll go with you monkey king?" Ryoma asks him. Atobe glares at him. "I'm her brother," Atobe argues. "But I'm her best friend," Ryoma snipes back. "Blood is thicker than water," Atobe snaps. "Water tastes better than blood," Ryoma calls out. "You guys are both weird. Why are you talking about water and blood. You guys need to stop grumbling," Ella says quietly.

The both of them shut their mouth immediately.

"You need to choose between Hyotei, Seigaku and Ouran," Ian tells Ella. "Well," Ella starts looking between her brother and friend. She can't choose.

**TBC**

**I'm back! Yes! Ryoma won! I told you I was going to update on Friday! It's like 12:45am here in Hawaii so you guys better be happy! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be Ella's decision. Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm starting to have writers block. Oh well. LEAVE A REVIEW AND VOTE FOR WHAT SCHOOL ELLA SHOULD GO TO!**


	12. Wait! What?

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or The Ouran High School Host Club... Sadly those belong to Konomi Takeshi and Hatori Basco :(**

**Oh and here is the whispered conversation that went on between Yuuichi and Ella in chapter 11:  
****_Ell waves Yuuichi over. He bends down to her. "Is that your brother with the glasses?" Ella asks him. He nods. "He's kind of cute," she tells him, blushing. He smiles._**

_Previously:_

_"You need to choose between Hyotei, Seigaku and Ouran," Ian tells Ella. "Well," Ella starts looking between her brother and friend. She can't choose._

Now:  
Ella's POV  
I look around at all the faces. I want to get to know my brother but I also want to remember more about Ryoma. I feel like he's an important person to remember. There's something in my mind directing me in which school I should choose.

"I want to go to Seigaku," I tell everyone. Ryoma smirks triumphantly while Atobe frowns. "Are you sure about it?" Ian asks me. I nod. "That's interesting. I'm sure Kyoya isn't going to mind since you are staying with us during your duration here in Japan," Yuuichi tells me.

I look at him. "I'm staying with you guys?" I ask, confused. "Yes, you are. You and Kyoya were naturally close so you wanted to stay with him instead of any of the other hosts. The whole point of you coming to Japan was to go to Ouran since Ouran went to your school. Things change and it isn't a problem," Yuuichi tells me. I kind of feel bad now.

As if reading my mind, Yuuichi looks up from his clipboard. "Don't worry about it. Kyoya won't be upset. He'll probably take you to and from school everyday. The other hosts will probably end up visiting you everyday anyway," he explains. I nod.

He looks back down at his clipboard and makes a couple of marks. "Your leg is broken and won't be able to heal for another couple of months. You'll need to use crutches and come back in May to take off the plastic. You'll also need to stay overnight so we can make sure you are ready to leave. If nothing else is wrong, you are free to go," he tells me. I nod.

The next day, the Host club returns to my room. Ian, Kei-kun and Ryoma are there too. Ryoma didn't want to leave my room and had Yuuichi switch him over to mine. We shared a room for the night.

"Hey, Ella-chan! I bought you your favorite cake! It's red velvet!" Honey tells me excitingly, jumping on my bed. Ryoma glares at the blond as he accidentally hits my broken leg. I wince in pain. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Honey cries out, tears forming in his eyes. "It's alright, Honey. It's not sore anymore," I console. He smiles again. "How about that cake?" Honey asks me. "I'm sorry. I don't really like sweets," I tell him.

Everyone but Keigo stares at me in shock. I look around, confused. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask. "Of course not. It's just that, you love sweets," Ian tells me. I look down in my lap. "What else don't you like Ella?" Haruhi asks me. I look at her. "Well, I don't dislike anything but sweets. I kind of forgot how to play sports too. The only sport that I remember how to play is softball," I tell them, searching my mind for any clues. "Do you know how to play tennis?" Ryoma asks. Everyone seems to go silent as I search my mind for any clues. "Sorry, but what is tennis?" I ask.

**TBC**

**OMG! The Queen of Tennis doesn't know what tennis is! That answers one of your questions Mr./Mrs./Ms. Guest reviewer! Anyway, sorry for not updating fast enough! I'm also sorry for the story being so short. I just needed to post SOMETHING! Anyway, in the next chapter, its everyone's reaction to her answer and Ella's first day at Seigaku! How will Tomoka and the new Ella interact? Will they become friends or will Ella remember that she doesn't like Tomoka? Review to get the next chapter!**


	13. Let Us Begin!

Previously:

_Everyone but Keigo stares at me in shock. I look around, confused. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask. "Of course not. It's just that, you love sweets," Ian tells me. I look down in my lap. "What else don't you like Ella?" Haruhi asks me. I look at her. "Well, I don't dislike anything but sweets. I kind of forgot how to play sports too. The only sport that I remember how to play is softball," I tell them, searching my mind for any clues. "Do you know how to play tennis?" Ryoma asks. Everyone seems to go silent as I search my mind for any clues. "Sorry, but what is tennis?" I ask._

Now:

The room stares at Ella as if she just said she'll kill herself. The "Queen of Tennis" doesn't know what tennis is? What is this madness? "Can you repeat what you just said?" Ian asks her. She sighs. "I don't know what tennis is. I don't get what the big deal is," Ella says. "It's definitely a big deal," Ian says. "And why is that?" Ella asks. Yuuichi tosses something on her lap. It's a tennis magazine. Guess who's on the front page?

"W-why am I called the 'Queen of Tennis'?" Ella asks, thoroughly confused and going back to her stuttering ways. Ian sighs. His sister has never stuttered this much in her life. She was always so confident. That confidence does get her into trouble, though.

She's not a Mary Sue like everyone thinks she is. Ella has worked hard to get to where she is and Ian knows that. Sure, she had her dad to train her for tennis but the other sports, she had to learn them herself. Not to mention she hardly seen her mother and father. Their parents were almost always away on business trips. They were lucky to have the Echizen's living with them otherwise they wouldn't have a parent figure in their life. They definitely loved there parents though.

People think that she's had an easy life: being rich, daughter of famous parents, youngest of the family, etc. It was never easy. Living up to expectations and getting into three different crashes is not an easy life. Yes, she had gotten into three different car crashes and survived all three. Those stories are for another time.

"Why don't you read it?" Kyoya asks her. He hates seeing her so... lost. She's his best friend besides Tamaki. She's the only one that can get him to open up easily. She's always the first person he goes to for advice and vice-versa. Doesn't matter what the time difference is, they always call each other for advice.

To say that she doesn't remember who he is completely and utterly heartbreaking. He doesn't show it. The Shadow King showing emotion is nearly impossible. He just can't comprehend that she not only forgot her family and close friends but the sport that she loved the most. It's basically unthinkable.

Ella opens the magazine to the first page. It's a picture of her when she was younger and an older version of Ian. "Is this dad?" Ella asks, reading the caption. Ian nods. "Grand slam champion, Andrew Kane, 32, poses with 10 year-old daughter and tennis prodigy in training, Ella Kane," Ella reads aloud. They are both leaning on their tennis rackets with their right hand and giving them a Shaka. (**A/N If you don't know what a Shaka is, look it up. Hawaiians use it all the time.) "**Baby Andrew. That's what they used to call you," Ian says, looking at the picture. She smiles a little. She flips the page. The whole two pages has pictures and info on her.

She flips through everything. The whole magazine is about her. "Creepy stalkers," she mutters herself. "We believe it'll be the best way for you to recall your past," Yuuichi tells her. "What? Did they make a biography about me too?" She asks sarcastically. "Not yet," everyone replies. She shakes her head.

"So what? Am I going to have to learn how to play tennis again?" She asks them, looking at the pictures in the magazine. "Not at the moment. The most important thing for you to learn right now is the way of the business," Kyoya says. "And why is that?" Ella asks. "Because Ella-chan! Kyo-chan can't run a business by himself," Honey explains. Ella looks at Kyoya.

"We share a business?" She asks him. He nods. "One of the greatest companies that exists. The KO Group," Kyoya explains. Ella looks confused. "Who would name the company 'Knock Out'?" Ella asks. That causes everyone to react.

The twins snicker, Ian and Tamaki laughs, Honey giggles, Haruhi and Yuuichi smiles, Ryoma and Atobe smirks, and Kyoya and Mori's lips quirk up a little.

"What's so funny?" Ella asks, pouting. "The K and O doesn't stand for 'Knock Out'. It stands for 'Kane Ootori'," Ian explains, still smiling. "That explains it," she says, still sounding confused. The twins snickers turn into full-blown laughter and the rest of the room follows excluding Mori. He just smiles. "Not cool," Ella says, pouting.

A couple of minutes later, everyone calms down. "Alright. It seems that everything is fine. You are able to leave. All you need to do is use your crutches. Just remember to come back in July," Yuuichi says. "Don't you live in the same house as Kyoya? Why would I need to remember if you're in the same house as I am?" Ella asks him. Yuuichi is stunned silent. He totally forgot about that. "Right..." He says. Kyoya laughs at his brothers expense. Yuuichi glares at him.

When Ella was ready to leave, only the Kane's and Kyoya went back to the estate. Everyone else had things to do. Kyoya gives Ella and Ian a tour of the house. "If you want to go, school starts tomorrow. Since Seigaku is on the way to Ouran, I will be dropping you off," Kyoya explains to her. "Alright. What time do you want me to be up?" Ella asks him. "7 if its alright with you. I usually get up at 7, too," Kyoya explains. Ian snorts at the obvious lie. Ella nods.

"Dinner will be served at 7. I will send a maid to fetch the both of you," Kyoya explains. They nod and Kyoya leaves. "Why the snort?" Ella asks Ian as she looks through her desk. "He hates getting up early. He would wake up at 12pm if he could," Ian explains. "How does he get up exactly?" Ella asks. "Well, you usually wake him up," Ian explains. She looks at him, surprised. "I do?" She asks him. He nods. "He has this weird demon mode that comes out when he's woken up at unnecessary times. He gets extremely mad. The host club is really scared of him like that and even gave him the nickname "demon lord". They also dubbed him the Shadow King. Usually, the only person that can wake him up is you. He attacks everyone that tries except you. That's why they send you in to do the dirty work. You even make sure to call at the exact time Kyoya is supposed to wake up, no matter the time difference," Ian explains to her.

Ella laughs at his explanation. 'Its good to see her smiling like her old self,' Ian thinks to himself, watching his sister laugh with a twinkle in his eye. "What else should I know about myself?" Ella asks as Ian takes a seat on the couch. (**A/N: Her room is like Kyoya's in 'And So Kyoya Met Him'. I'm being specific because Kyoya's rooms in ' Kyoya's Relunctant Day Out' and 'And So Kyoya Met Him' are totally different. I personally liked the one with the upstairs and downstairs. The only difference is that the desk is downstairs next to the door!) **

"Well, you're like Kyoya and Tamaki in a way," Ian tries to explains. She moves over to him. "What do you mean? Am I really flamboyant, dramatic, detached and intimidating all at the same time? I need to get checked out because that is some major bipolar issues," She tells her brother, confused. Ian laughs. "You really analyzed their characters in the few days that you known them spot on. It's exactly them. That's not what I meant though. What I meant is that you're really carefree and smart," Ian explains. "I'm guessing Kyoya'a the smart one and Tamaki's the carefree one?" Ella asks. "Actually, you've got it wrong," Ian says, trying to suppress a chuckle. Ella's mouth drops. He lets the chuckle out. "Just kidding," he says. Ella pouts and punches his shoulder. He laughs again.

"Damn trouble maker. I need to shower so vamoose," Ella tells him. He helps her stand and she leans on the crutches. He goes to his room and Ella takes a shower. When she is done, she comes out wearing jean shorts and a white tank top. (AN: I know it's not appropriate for the Ootori household but oh we'll) Don't even bother asking how Ella got into those shorts. Even the author is lost.

There's a knock at the door. "Kane-San, dinner is ready," a obviously male voice says. Ella hops her way to the door. She opens it to reveal Tachibana. 'There goes the maid,' Ella thinks to herself as Tachibana moves from the doorway. "Kyoya-sama has sent me in case you needed help down the stairs, Kane-San," Tachibana explains as if reading her mind. Ella sighs. "If I remember correctly, I told you multiple times to call me Ella," Ella says walking pass him.

Tachibana's eyes widen in surprise. Kyoya had informed them that Ella had her memories lost. He didn't think she would remember him. "Up and at em, Tachibana-San. Kyoya wouldn't be too happy if I fell down the stairs," Ella says, nonchalantly. Tachibana fastens his pace.

After dinner, Kyoya guides Ella to her room. "Since you are switching to Seigaku, I need to find you a uniform as we're the rules of the exchange program," Kyoya tells her. She kind of feels bad now that she isn't going to the school she's supposed to. Kyoya pushes up his glasses and looks at her. "You don't need to feel bad about anything," he tells her. 'Its like he can read my mind or something,' Ella thinks to herself. "I can't read minds. Yuuichi and I had a little talk earlier," Kyoya explains, smirking. She sighs. A maid comes up to her room. She hands them the uniform and leaves. "Short skirts and see through shirts? Are you for real?" Ella asks, looking at the uniform. Kyoya shrugs. "Get some rest. We have an early day ahead of us," Kyoya says. He leaves the room and Ella gets ready for bed.

The next morning, she gets up early and gets ready for school, making sure to put on a white tank top underneath her shirt and a pair of volleyball tights that she found in her closet. She doesn't know why it's there though. Again, don't ask how she got it on.**(A/N: The uniform is exactly like the one Sakuno wears except the bow is red instead of pink and the skirt and shirt is blue instead of green. Just look it up and switch the colors) **

A maid knocks on her door. "Enter," Ella says, fixing her bow. The maid, a butler and Tachibana comes in. Ella turns to them. "Kyoya-sama has gotten all your school supplies. He is waiting for you downstairs. You guys will have breakfast before you leave for school," Tachibana says, grabbing the bag from the butler.

The maid and butler leave with a bow. "Thank you!" Ella calls out. They stop for a little, surprised. They continue in with their walk without saying anything. "Must be their first time hearing 'Thank You'," Ella says, going over to Tachibana. "Of course it is Ella. I would've been sure you would remember that," Tachibana says. She just shrugs as they go downstairs.

After breakfast, Kyoya drops Ella off in the front of Seigaku. Ryoma and Momo are waiting there. She hopes over to them. "Morning Roro, morning Momoshiro," Ella says. Ryoma nods and Momoshiro gives her a big grin. "Just call me Momo," he says. She smiles and nods. "Roro and Momo. I like the sound of that," Ella says.

The Ichinen trio comes over to the two regulars. "Oi! Echizen! Are you waiting for Ryuzaki?" Horio asks loudly. "No. The person I'm waiting for is already here. Lets go to the main office and check if they have your schedule," Ryoma says, looking at Ella. The trio looks at them in shock. "You're the girl that told Osakada off!" Horio exclaims. Kachiro and Katsuo just pretend that they don't know him. "Osa-who?" Ella asks confused. "Never mind them. Lets just go. Buchou let me off of practice this morning but I don't know about you guys," Ryoma announces.

The trio and Momo sweat drops and start running to the tennis courts.

"Practice?" Ella asks as they make their way to the school office. "I'm on the tennis team," he says. She nods. She looks around. She's getting quite a few stares and glares. The glares are definitely making her uncomfortable. "Don't let them get to you. It's just a whole bunch of fans that have nothing to do with their lives," Ryoma says, glaring at all the guys that are staring at Ella. They all look away.

Someone's a wee bit over protective. Or maybe it's something called jealousy? No one really knows.

"Most of your classes should be with me. Even though you are one year older," Ryoma says as they get their schedules. Since its the Freshman's first day, they have to pick up their schedules at the office too. They compare classes.

"Seems like we have every class together," Ryoma says, confused. He didn't expect her to get all of his classes. They did register her yesterday so her schedule shouldn't have been in yet. "I'm guessing Kyoya pulled some strings," Ella says. "Hn,"

Ryoma says/grunts/whatever.

"You little wench! You get away from my Ryoma-sama!" A loud and annoying voice called out through the halls making everyone turn her way. "T-tomo-chan!" Sakuno stutters quietly, embarrassed at all the looks she's getting. 'I wonder if Ella will yell at her again?' Ryoma asks himself, smirking. "Hey Sakuno-chan! Where were you yesterday?" Ella asks excitedly, totally shafting Tomoka.** (A/N: Shafting/Shaft: To completely ignore someone who is talking to you! It's my definition lol) **Ryoma sweat drops. 'I guess not,' he says.

**TBC**

**ATTENTION! I NEED HELP! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP MAKING ELLA A MARY SUE! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PM ME OR REVIEW! Sorry for leaving you with a stupid ending! I guess it's only the reaction part. Tomoka's and Ella's interaction will come up in the next chapter! Sorry for making you wait! It's long and shitty so sorry! I EVEN FORGOT TO MENTION THAT OISHI DIDN'T TEST FOR ANOTHER SCHOOL AND TEZUKA DIDN'T GO TO GERMANY BUT YOU'VE FIGURED THAT OUT ALL Ready.**

**I do not own the Prince of Tennis or Ouran High School Host Club!**


	14. First Day- Continued

_Previously:_

_"You little wench! You get away from my Ryoma-sama!" A loud and annoying voice called out through the halls making everyone turn her way. "T-tomo-chan!" Sakuno stutters quietly, embarrassed at all the looks she's getting. 'I wonder if Ella will yell at her again?' Ryoma asks himself, smirking. "Hey Sakuno-chan! Where were you yesterday?" Ella asks excitedly, totally shafting Tomoka. Ryoma sweat drops. 'I guess not,' he says._

Now:

"Sorry, Ella-chan. We were shopping yesterday. By the time we went there, you were already checked out," Sakuno says, pouting. Ella nods. "Don't ignore me! I was talking to you!" Tomoka shouts out. Ella just stares at her blankly. "I-I'm sorry but w-who are you?" Ella stutters out. Tomoka stares in shock. "What do you mean,'who am I?'! You were yelling at me last week!" Tomoka shouts again. "T-tomo-chan.

Ella-chan got into an accident and lost her memory," Sakuno explains. Tomoka glares at Ella, hatred still running through her veins.

"If you've got a problem, speak up! I don't have time for someone who wastes it. I want to get a tour of the place and Ryoma is waiting. Besides, didn't I tell you that it's rude calling someone by their first name even with the prefix?" Ella asks Tomoka, annoyed. 'Yeah, she totally remembered her,' Ryoma and Sakuno thinks to themselves, sweat dropping.

Tomoka's mouth drops open again. "Sorry Sakuno but Ryoma is going to show me around. I need to go," Ella tells her cousin. She turns and her and Ryoma walk around, both of them getting to know the building. "I thought you already knew this place?" Ella asks, sweat dropping. "No. I've only been to the courts. This is my first year at the high school building since I'm a first year," Ryoma explains as the bell rings. "Let's go to the gym. There's always a welcome back assembly for the returnees and new students," Ryoma says. She nods and follows him.

When they get to the gym, everyone is scattered amongst the gym floor. They're all sitting on chairs. "Echizen! Kane!" Momo calls out. They look over and the regulars plus Kawamura are all sitting in a row. There are two seats saved at the end. "I'm guessing that's our seats?" Ella asks. Ryoma nods.

They make their way over. Ella sits on the outside since its way easier. There's a gap between the seats. So there's like 200 seats on one side, a gap, and 200 seats on the other. **(A/N: IDK how much kids there are in Seigaku so I just put like 400) T**he regulars are sitting in the second row from the back. There are 10 seats in a row and 20 rows. Seigaku's gym is big.

"How long do these meetings usually last?" Ella asks. "About an hour or so," Ryoma says. She nods. As everyone gets settled in, the principal makes his way to the podium. There are six speakers. One in each corner of the room and two on either side of the podium.

"Welcome, students, to a new year at Seishun Gakuen!" The principal says excitedly. Everyone claps including Ella. "We have a surprise for everyone here! This year we will be having an exchange student! You guys might have seen her on campus but you've most definitely seen her in magazines and such! We would like to welcome Kane Ella! Kane-San, if you are here, please stand and make your way to the front so we can acknowledge your presence!" The principal says excitedly, looking around.

Ryoma nudges Ella and she glares at him. She stands and immediately everyone stares at her. A round of applause is heard as she makes her way to the front. There are even some cat calls which causes Ryoma to glare. She stands by the podium and shakes hands with the principal. She frowns inwardly as he asks her to make an announcement in chopped English.

She stands in front of the podium and looks around. She can see Sakuno smiling at her encouragingly and Tomoka glaring. She also sees Momo and Eiji giving her a thumbs up. She smiles.

"It is an honor to be able to attend Seigaku. I would like to get to know everyone better so please just treat me like a normal person. Its good to see and meet new people. Please take care of me," Ella says in Japanese. Everyone claps and she goes to sit back down.

As the day goes by, the whole school tries to make friends with Ella. Well, everyone except Tomoka. Ella told Sakuno that she didn't need to stay with her since she and Tomoka don't get along. Ella isn't as sociable as she used to be. She sticks around the regulars most of the time. It's just about lunch time.

"I need to go to the tennis courts. We have a lunch practice," Ryoma tells her. "I don't get what's so great about tennis. It seems like a boring sport. I'd rather play Volleyball," Ella says as the two first years make their way to the courts. Ryoma looks at her. "Maybe you should watch us and then you'll probably like the sport," Ryoma says. Ella shrugs.

She sits down and Ryoma goes on to the court. There's only the regulars. There are a lot of fan girls crowding around the courts. There are even fan guys crowding around Ella. She squirms as they keep on asking her questions. "Come into the courts so no one can bother you," a voice says from above. The boys make way so Ella can see Tezuka. She smiles gratefully and stands up.

She smiles at him and trips over someone's feet. Tezuka catches her. She blushes as the captain and star make their way into the court. She sits on the bench. Tezuka gives the regulars 5 laps around the court. Ella's phone vibrates and she answers it. "Ella! Ore-sama has bought you lunch. Where are you?" Keigo asks his sister. "I'm at the tennis courts. Please save me," Ella says. "I'll be there in a minute!" Keigo says, worrying about his sister. They hang up and 40 seconds later, Atobe comes to the court with Kabaji. Kabaji is carrying a bag.

All the girls scream Atobe's name and the guys glare at him especially the regulars. He looks around and spots Ella. He comes into the court with Kabaji. Everyone waits with baited breath, thinking Atobe wants to start something.

Imagine their surprise when Atobe walks right pass Tezuka and straight to Ella. He bends down in front of her. "Are you all right? Ore-sama is worried," Atobe says, looking at his sister worriedly. She laughs. "I'm fine. I just don't want to watch this practice," she tells him quietly, not wanting to hurt the Seigaku regulars feelings. He sighs in relief. "Ore-sama was worried," Atobe says. "Who's ore-sama?" Ella asks confused.

Momo snorts in laughter, overhearing the conversation. Atobe turns and glares at him. "Sorry. I was worried about you. It sounded like you were in trouble," Atobe explains. She smiles at him.

Atobe snaps his finger and Kabaji hands him the bag. He sits next to his sister. Kabaji joins him too. "I don't usually resort to commoner ways but I bought food at the closest restaurant and had it packed into bentos," Atobe says bringing out a bento and hands it over to Ella. "Don't you guys have one?" Ella asks. "No. We just came to drop this off, right Kabaji?" Atobe asks, standing. "Usu," he says also standing. "Ore-sama will text you later," he says, kissing his sister on the cheek. "Slut!" Someone shouts out from the crowd. Ella looks down, tears starting to shine in her eyes. Atobe glares at the crowd and growls, making everyone step back a little.

"You dare insult my little sister?! You fools have no right to call her that! She is not a slut and if I ever here you say that again, I'll personally come and make sure you never talk again," Atobe says harshly, glaring at everyone. They cower back in fear. Atobe looks back down at his sister. "That's why I wanted you to come to Hyotei. Anyway, I'll pick you up after school. I've already talked to Ootori. He said that he'll pick you up from Hyotei since its also in the way to his home," Atobe explains. Ella nods and they leave. Ella opens her bento and watches the tennis players. There's practice matches going on between Ryoma and Momo, Fuji and Tezuka, and Inui/Kaidoh pair vs. Oishi/Kikumaru pair.

Ella watches Momo as he tries to return Ryoma's B drive. He misses badly. "You need to get to the ball before it bounces. Other wise, you're screwed," Ella says, watching Ryoma set up for another B-Drive. Momo actually listens and returns it, surprising Ryoma.

"And you should step back with your dominate leg to get more power into the serve. Maybe you should take up Volleyball as a sport," Ella says. "Where did you get these ideas from?" Momo asks. Ella just looks at him as if she's trying to figure it out herself.

**TBC **

**A/N: I know it's a lame way to end but ITS my birthday so I can do whatever I want! Yeap, I was born on 9/11 :) Anyway, Ella still dislikes Tomoka and vice-versa. My chapters are still kind of choppy but oh well! Read and Review!**


	15. The Short Chapter

_Previously:  
"And you should step back with your dominate leg to get more power into the serve. Maybe you should take up Volleyball as a sport," Ella says. "Where did you get these ideas from?" Momo asks. Ella just looks at him as if she's trying to figure it out herself._

Now:  
"It just comes to my head at random moments. Most of the time it's when I watch you make wrong moves. Like now, never let your guard down," Ella says, glasses glinting as Momo misses a ball. "Definitely could pass as Tezuka," Momo says, sweat dropping. "Who's Tezuka again?" Ella asks, looking around. "That's the one that caught you before you fell earlier," Ryoma says. "Oh yeah. You know he's kind of cute," Ella says, blushing a little. Momo ducks as Ryoma aims for his head. "Kind of scary though. Reminds of Ian when Ian is wearing his glasses," Ella thinks aloud.

'Good. She only sees him as a brother figure,' Ryoma thinks to himself. He looks at Tezuka as they all take a water break. He and Ian do look alike except Ian is more broad shouldered and buff. Not to mention darker. They could actually be twins. Well not really but yeah. Anyway.

The bell rings and Ella closes the bento. She sticks it in her bag and stands up. Ryoma comes over and grabs her bag from her. "Y-you know, I can carry my own bag," Ella tells him. He shakes his head and starts walking. "At least wait for me," Ella says, catching up to him. He pauses a little and continues walking as she catches up. "Do you guys always have lunch practices?" Ella asks. Ryoma shakes his head. "We only had it today for old times sake. Club tennis starts today. Matches to become a regular is two months from now," Ryoma explains. "What is a regular?" Ella asks. "It's the main players of the tennis team. There are usually 8 players. Two doubles pairs, three singles players and one on reserve," Ryoma explains. "What position do you play?" Ella asks. "Well, It changed a lot but I'm mostly in Singles. I've played all three positions but most of the time, Tezuka is in Singles 1, Fuji-senpai Singles 2 and me in Singles 3. Doubles 1 is Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai, and doubles 2 is Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai. Momo-senpai is usually in reserve," Ryoma says as they walk into the building. "Is there a volleyball team? I might want to try out for that if anything," Ella says.

"Yeah there is but are you sure you want to play volleyball?" Ryoma asks. "Yeah. It's the best sport," Ella says. "Right," Ryoma mutters. "Oh come on. You like tennis and I like volleyball. We're almost completely different," Ella informs. 'Not really,' Ryoma thinks to himself. "How was my life in Hawaii?" Ella asks him as they make their way in to their class. "It was pretty peaceful. You're very famous but the people in Hawaii don't treat you any different," Ryoma says. "Any relationships that I had?" She asks, sitting down. "Only one. You guys have been going out two years prior but broke up because he was only using you. That's why you decided to come to Japan," Ryoma explains to her. "What is our relationship?" Ella asks suddenly. He turns to her and then looks away. "What is it Roro? You didn't like me did you?" Ella asks, sarcastically. Ryoma avoids the question as the bell rings. Ella frowns.

She's going to have a long talk with him after class.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAY LATE UPLOAD :( I'm kind of loosing interest in the Prince of Tennis! I'm into Fairy Tail now! Don't worry though, I won't abandon this story! I'm sorry that it's super short too! Love you guys!**


	16. Memories Gained

_Previously:  
She's going to have a long talk with him after class._

Now:  
When the bell rings for the end of class, Ryoma walks slightly ahead of Ella. He can't talk to her right now. 'How can she just joke about that stuff? I know she lost her memory but it still hurts to think that she thinks of it as a joke,' Ryoma thinks to himself.

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't realize that Ella is right in front of him. I mean, come on! Everyone knows that people in crutches move faster than regular people walking, even if they have a cast on. Ryoma stops as he finally notices Ella. She's frowning at him. "I've been calling you since the dismissal bell rang. Are you seriously going to try to ignore me?" Ella asks. "I can't talk right now. I need to go to practice," Ryoma says, walking around her. "You know what? Just... Whatever. I don't even want to try anymore. I mean, I'm here, trying to hang out with someone who's supposed to be my best friend since we could walk and you know what? He turns his back on me. I was trying to ask you if you liked me as more than a friend because if you did then I would give you a chance because I like you too. I've like you ever since you moved to Japan. Sure I had Kris, but I had liked, no loved, you since forever. But, you know what? Friends is what we are at the moment and I think it's all we'll ever be. I'm just done," Ella tells him, voice breaking.

Ryoma stops in his tracks and turns to look at her. He's definitely regretting turning his back on her. He knows he hurt her and- wait a minute! "You remember?!" Ryoma shouts. "I thought you had to go to practice?" Ella asks, irritably trying to wipe the tears falling down her face. "Can you please just answer my question?" He asks her, stepping closer to her. "Since you don't have time for me, I don't have time for you. I'm not a push over, you know that. Just talk to me whenever. I need time to think," Ella says. This time it's her turning his back on him.

He wraps his arms around her waist. He turns her around in his arms making her drop the crutches. He wipes the tears away. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough," she replies, looking anywhere but at him. "I really am. I just didn't want to get rejected. I don't know what it feels like and I don't want to. I didn't want to confess to you and then you'd hate me. It would've been weird considering the fact that you didn't know me at the moment. But to answer your question, no I don't like you, I love you," Ryoma says, capturing her lips with his. She wraps her arm around his neck and he pulls her closer deepening the kiss.

As they break apart, Ryoma wipes away her continuous tears. She smiles up at him. "Be mine? Forever?" Ryoma asks her. "And ever," she says, nodding. He smiles down at her. There's a roar of applause. The couple jumps in surprise. The whole school is watching them with smiles on their faces. "Way to go Echizen!" Momo calls out. "That's the most I've seen you smile, Ochibi!" Eiji shouts. "I'm happy for you, Ella-chan, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno says, smiling as Fuji wraps his arm around her waist. Ella's mouth drops.

"You're going out with Fuji?" Ella asks, surprised. "Well, that's kind of old news," Sakuno says, blushing. "Really?" She asks. "Well, I did tell you when we were going home after the street tennis match but you did lose your memory so," Sakuno explains. "Oh, that's right," Ella says, remembering the conversation. She turns to Ryoma. "How come you never told me?" She asks. "Being as dense as he is, he didn't know," Momo says, snickering. The crowd disperses, leaving the regulars, Ella and Sakuno behind. "Still thinking of joining the volleyball team?" Ryoma asks, smirking. "Still thinking that tennis practice is more important then me?" Ella asks him, smirking right back. He glares at her. She knows he hates when people answer a question with a question. She laughs and kisses him on his cheek. "Just kidding. Of course I'm not going to join volleyball team. I'm probably just going to watch you guys and give you some pointers," Ella announces. "We could use you for help. If you'd be willing of course," Tezuka says. "Definitely. Might even practice with you guys as soon as this cast is off," Ella says. "That's alright with me. Come on everyone, it's time fore practice," Tezuka announces. They all head to the court.

**A/N: Plot twist! Ella loved someone else while she was going out with Kris! And that someone was Ryoma! I can't believe it! Sakuno and Fuji are going out! Ryoma and Ella! Yes, They're finally together! This chapter was to make up for the last chapter! Anyway, now that she regained her memories and they're together, what do you think will happen? Find out in a couple of weeks! Sorry but this quarter is coming to an end and you know what that means? Final exams! Anyway review.**


	17. Atobe Approves

Previously:

_"Just kidding. Of course I'm not going to join volleyball team. I'm probably just going to watch you guys and give you some pointers," Ella announces. "We could use you for help. If you'd be willing of course," Tezuka says. "Definitely. Might even practice with you guys as soon as this cast is off," Ella says. "That's alright with me. Come on everyone, it's time for practice," Tezuka announces. They all head to the court._

Now:  
The girls start screaming as the regulars make an entrance. Most of them are glaring at Sakuno and Ella since they're both in the middle of all the regulars. "It would be better if you came inside the fence," Tezuka tells the girls. They nod and follow the regulars in. Ryoma shuts the gate behind him. They see Kawamura standing to the side. "Kawamura/Kawamura-senpai!" The regulars exclaim. They make their way over to him. He chuckles at their expense. "I just seen you guys this morning," he says. "Yeah but Taka-San, you're at the courts," Momo states. He smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Well, I'm done with my sushi training and I've decided to take up tennis again," Taka says. "Alright! You here that Ochibi, Ochibi's girlfriend? We'll have the old regulars back, just like old times," Eiji says, glomping the both of them.

Kawamura steadies Ella as Eiji knocks a crutch out from under her. Taka let's go as she regains her footing. She smiles up at him and he smiles back. "Ella Kane, pleased to meet you," Ella says, holding out her hand. "Kawamura Takashi," he replies, shaking her hand. "Now that we are all introduced, I need to start practice," Ryuzaki Sumire says from behind them. "Hey Aunt Sumi!" Ella says. Ryuzaki smiles slightly but then it widens. "So you finally gained back your memories, huh?" She asks her niece. Ella nods, smiling back. "Go and sit. I need to have a chat with the boys," Ryuzaki says. The girls go sit on the bench and Ryoma follows, taking Ella's bag with him. "Good luck and do work, Roro," Ella says, smiling up at him. He smirks and kisses her temple. "Always," he tells her and walks away.

"The Queen of Tennis is going out with the Prince of Tennis?" Ella hears someone ask from behind them. She turns and Sakuno follows her line of sight. It's a reporter. "Inoue-San! Shiba-San!" Sakuno calls out, spotting the two reporters she met exactly 3 years ago. "Ryuzaki-chan," Shiba and Inoue replies. The bench is close to the fence so they aren't really talking loudly. Ella turns her whole body as Sakuno does the same.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but are you going out with Echizen?" Inoue asks Ella. "Yeah I am. I don't really think it's rude. It's just a question. By the way, can I have the latest issue of Japan's Monthly Pro Tennis? I haven't had one since 2010. And Ryoma only sent me issues that he was in," Ella says. "You know who I am?" He asks, surprised. "Well, yeah. I used to see you all the time. You know who I am so it should be no surprise that I know who you are. My dad used to collect your magazines all the time. I brought them with me to Japan. What's weird is that he only started collecting from like ten years ago," Ella explains. "You're dad collected my tennis magazines? I started working at the office like almost exactly 10 years ago! I'm honored that he actually collected them," he says.

"Yeah. My favorite was the one on that old man," Ella says. "Old man?" Shiba asks. "Sorry. I meant Echizen Nanjiro," she elaborates. "What about the one of you and your dad?" He asks. "If it came out with the past three years, I've never heard of it," Ella says. He nods.

"Say, do you mind if I interview you for the magazine?" Inoue asks. "I thought it was supposed to be for Japan tennis players?" Ella asks. "Well, tennis players in Japan. You're in Japan and a tennis player so," Inoue says. Ella laughs. "I'll do it. Just give me a date, time and place and I'll be there," Ella says. "I'll have to think about it and go over it with my supervisor. Do you have a number I can contact you at?" He asks.

They exchange numbers. "Ella! Come over here!" Ryuzaki calls out. "I'll call with the details," Inoue says as Ella stands. She nods and goes to her aunt. She's standing in front of dozens of boys. There's like 60 of them not including the regulars. With the regulars there are about 69 boys. The regulars are in the front. "Team!  
This is Kane Ella. She will be our new manager," Ryuzaki announces. Some boys wolf whistle. Ella looks at Ryoma and he's trying to hold his composure. "Sorry but can I please speak Aunt Sumire?" Ella asks her aunt. Some of the faces of the boys drop. She nods. "First off, I'm not a dog that you can whistle at. I'm a regular girl just like every other person. I'm to be treated with respect. I'm not afraid of calling you out on your mistakes and don't be embarrassed to get corrected. And just to let you know, the coach is my aunt and my boyfriend is the freshman prodigy. Any questions?" Ella asks. The boys shake their head. Ryoma smirks at his best friend and girlfriend.

"If you came here to try and flirt with my niece and aren't going to take this sport seriously, please leave," Ryuzaki says. 10 boys leave the court. "Thank god. If they didn't leave, Ryoma probably would've killed them," Ella says, smiling at her boyfriend. "Che," he grunts, pulling down his cap. The regulars minus Tezuka laugh at his expense. The others just chuckle nervously. Ella smiles at the crowd. "Don't worry. I'm usually nice. What I said earlier was to get rid of the unfaithful guys. Tennis has been a part of my life since I could walk. If you weren't serious about joining the team then there's no point of you being here," Ella says. "Now that we've got that settled, please head to the club room to change. First years will be picking up balls and doing stretches, second years and third years will be practicing on courts C and D and regulars will be practicing on A and B that includes you Echizen," Tezuka announces. Everyone leaves to change.

"Can you move? Ore-sama is trying to get to his sister, ahn," Ella hears an arrogant voice call out. The crowd at the gate moves aside and stare as Atobe makes his way into the court. "Hey Kei-kun!" Ella says, smiling at her brother. Atobe smiles back and walks over to her. His smile fades a little as he realizes something. "Did you just call me Kei-kun?" He asks. "Well, yeah. You told me I could call you that last week right? After we played a match at the tennis courts?" Ella asks, confused. His smile brightens. "Of course. How can I forget. When did you get your memories back?" Atobe asks. "When Ryoma decided to ignore me. It just hurt and for some reason that pain bought back my memories," Ella says.

Atobe glares at nothing. "I'm going kill him, ahn," Atobe mutters to himself. Ella pokes him in his chest. "You won't do anything to hurt Roro, you understand?" she asks him. He holds up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Ore-sama will not hurt him. I'm just going to give him a nice talking to," he explains. Ella shakes her head, sighing in defeat. The regulars are the first to make an entrance.

Everyone waits with baited breath as Atobe faces the regulars. Idiots. They didn't learn that Atobe isn't here to pick a fight. He glares at Ryoma. "I have a bone to pick with you," Atobe says, poking his chest. Ella hops over to them and blocks Atobe from moving closer. "You just don't listen do you?" Ella asks, raising her eyebrows at her brother. "Well he hurt you. What am I supposed to do? I'm your brother," he says. "He made it up I promise," Ella says, smiling. "How? By kissing you then asking you out?" Atobe asks sarcastically, looking at his sister. Ella's smile widens and looks away, blushing.

Atobe's eyes widen. He looks between Ella and Ryoma. Ryoma's smirking and Ella's just smiling. He sighs and Ella turns back to him. "Since he is able to beat me at tennis, I approve," he mutters out. Ryoma's smirk widens. "What was that, monkey king? I didn't catch that," Ryoma says, cockily. "I'll shove it up your a-," Atobe starts angrily but Ella cuts him off. "Come on, Ryoma. He said he approved don't go ruining it," she says, pouting. Ryoma walks up to her and kisses her on her lips. "I'm sorry," he says. "You did that on purpose," Ella says, rolling her eyes. Ryoma shrugs.

"Alright! Start practicing!" Ryuzaki calls out. The boys do as they're told. "I just came to check on you but it seems like you're okay. I'll come to pick you up after practice," Atobe says. Ella nods and he leaves, kissing her on her cheek.

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! Guess who's also back?! Taka-San! I know I said I wasn't going to have him but here he his! Oh Ryoma, I know she's your girlfriend but why do you always pick a fight with her brother? How did you you like this chapter? Fluffiness! Read and Review.**


	18. Training

Previously:  
_"Alright! Start practicing!" Ryuzaki calls out. The boys do as they're told. "I just came to check on you but it seems like you're okay. I'll come to pick you up after practice," Atobe says. Ella nods and he leaves, kissing her on her cheek._

Now:  
Ella walks over to the regulars. "Hey Kane-San? Can I ask a favor from you?" Tezuka asks. "Sure. What is, Tezuka-senpai?" She asks him. "Can you give the first years the same warm ups your dad gave you?" He asks. Ella smiles. "Are you sure? That's some vigorous stuff," she asks. Her training was way harder then the regulars train now. Let's just say, she used lead weights since she was ten. "I'm positive. You can even let them play if you want. Just so anything with them that makes th more conditioned," he tells her. Both of their glasses glint at the same time.

The regulars who are watching, sweat drop. "Scary, Nya," Eiji says, shivering.

Ella and Tezuka walk over to the first year group. They're picking up balls in courts C and D. "1st years! Gather up," Tezuka calls out. The first years run up and stand in rows. "In case you weren't paying attention earlier, this is Kane Ella. She will be helping you first years with training. You guys will follow what she says because she has more experience then any of you guys here," Tezuka explains.

The freshman look at each other. Especially the ichenen trio. (I know ichenen is freshman in Japanese but I don't know what else to call them.) Horio raises his hand and kachiro and Katsuo just shake their head.

"What kind of training will we go through? All though, with my 5 years of training experience, I'm pretty sure I can handle it," he says in his usual, 'I am mightier than thou' voice. Tezuka walks away as Ella begins to speak. "I want you guys to run 10 laps around the courts. When you're finished with your guys ten laps, do 10 burpees. For burpees, you need to do a full push up and jump in the air when you're done. After your done with the burpees, you run another 9 laps and do 9 squats. For the 8th lap you do push-ups, 7th is jumping jacks, 6 toe touches, 5 sit-ups, 4 lunges, 3 washing machines, 2 bear crawls and one butt touch. Any questions?" Ella orders out. The first years sweat drop.

"Why are you ordering us around? You're in the same year as us," Horio says. "Actually, I'm 16 so technically you're supposed to call me senpai. But these routines are exercises that even the regulars don't do.  
If you want to be a regular, you gottah train harder," Ella explains.

The first years nod. Ella brings her phone and navigates to the stop watch section. "First person done can get a 20 minute water break. Last person done gets a 1 minute water break. Ready, set go!" Ella calls out. The boys start off with Horio in the lead.

There are about 20 first years. Come tomorrow, there will probably be half.

Ella walks to her bag and takes out a journal labeled 'Tennis ll'. She turns to the first page. Inui comes over to her. "Need help?" He asks. "Yeah. Can you give me the names of all the freshman?" Ella asks. Inui complies with pictures and names and Ella makes a chart.

She makes 5 different columns labeled Day 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. She creates 20 rows for each first year but uses 5 pages so she can jot notes down. She heads back to courts C and D. They're all on their second lap. Horio is now in 7th place and slowly declining.

**Horio Satoshi**:  
-First During Lap 1  
-7th during lap 2  
-Loses Stamina Quickly  
-Needs to learn how to stop talking

That is what Ella wrote for Horio. She wrote similar things for the other first years. The main points were what place they were in for every lap, struggles/challenges, improvements to be made, success and the time that they places. Kachiro and Katsuo both came in 1st while Horio came in dead last. Ella gives Horio an extra 5 minute break. She looks at her watch and it's about 4:30. She gathers all the freshman around and they sit on the ground in front of court C and D since the 2nd/3rd years moved to E and F. Those orders were from Tezuka of course. They were complaining about why they had to move though but seeing Ella's training schedule, they didn't want to mess. Ella sits on the bench in front of the first years.

"Good job guys! 60 minutes isn't that bad but by the end of the two months, I want you guys to cut it down to 20. I know it's possible. The fastest time was 40 min 26 seconds by Kachiro and Katsuo. The slowest was an hour. Now, we will be having this same work out every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for the next 8 weeks. If by the end of the 8 weeks you all can beat 20 minutes, I'll treat all twenty of you to lunch at the restraint of your choice. But that's only if you ALL beat the 20 minute mark," Ella says. The boys cheer. "I'll take that as a yes," she says, writing her promise down. "Just to inform you guys, we'll be hitting balls tomorrow so bring your rackets. Today I'm just going to go through some drills that'll help you. Do you guys know what is ladders?" Ella asks. The first years look at each other and shake their head. She makes a new list as she asks them questions:

**Things to Buy**  
-Ladders  
-Tennis Balls  
-Grip Tape  
-Lead Grip Tape  
-Led Weights: Ankles, Wrists, Body, and Waist  
-Hurdles

"Practice is basically done for me but your guys usual dismissal time is 5:30 and it's only 5. Let's talk about what you should work on. If I call your name please raise your hand so I can get to know you face. Amano Takeshi?" Ella asks. A black haired boy with brown highlights raises his hand.

She continues to give them advice until someone lays a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and it's Ryoma back in his school uniform and holding his school bag, tennis bag and Ella's bag. "Practice ended like 10 minutes ago. Tezuka said to call them in before he leaves and locks up the club room," Ryoma says. "Oh! My bad! Okay guys see you tomorrow!" Ella calls out and the first years go to the club room. Ella stands up and they leave, meeting Momo at the gate.

"Man! You made them work! Even Buchou didn't make us do that, ever," Momo exclaims. "Well, they did need some conditioning. I'll probably do it every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I told them that if they all run under 20 minutes, I'll treat them to lunch at a restaurant of their choice by the end of May," Ella says. "But we've never done that ever. We've only ran laps. I think you gave Inui some ideas," Eiji says, catching up to them. "Yeah. He's been writing in his book ever since he seen them running," Momo says. "I'll need to steal that book one way or another," Ella says, jokingly. "That will never happen," a voice says from behind them. They all jump in surprise and turn around. "Inui-senpai," they all say, sweat dropping. His glasses glint.

Ella just laughs whole-heartedly.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I'll promise I'll make a longer one. Maybe I should keep the minimum word count to 5,000? Would you guys like that? Anyway, review!**


	19. Family Dinner

I do not own Prince of Tennis! Go and read my other fic called "Rawr" in the Fairy Tail Section! It's a LucyXLoke fic! I even made abother fic in the Harry Potter section about Ella as a witch. I've also wrote about George/Hermione fic where Fred is a portrait after, well, the after life! Go do it!

* * *

Previously:

Ella just laughs whole-heartedly.

Now:  
They go into the parking lot and spot Atobe. "Ore-sama came to pick up his sister," he declares. "Who the heck is Ore-sama?" Ella asks, thoroughly confused. The regulars there smile. "The monkey king had a habit of calling himself that," Ryoma says. Ella scrunches her nose. "Isn't that like a conceited way to refer to yourself?" Ella asks. That causes Momo and Eiji to snicker, Ryoma and Fuji to smirk, Inui to write down notes and Atobe to deflate. "I came to give you a ride home. Ootori personally gave me a call to ask where you were. He expected you to be at his school for club activities. He said you didn't answer his calls and thought you were with me for some reason," Atobe explains.

"Right. I forgot about it," Ella says. "Does that mean you're not going to be at practice tomorrow?" The first years ask, running to catch up. "Nope. I'm sorry guys," she tells them. "Are you serious? I really wanted to actually practice hitting tomorrow," Katsuo says. She notices all of the first years frowns. "You know what? I'll create a list for tomorrow and I'll ask Tezuka-Buchou if someone could do it for me," Ella says, smiling at them. "Alright! See you later Ella-senpai!" They call out. They leave the regulars to themselves.

"Senpai?" Momo asks. "Didn't Ryoma tell you? I'm 16 but I got held back a year," Ella says, smiling. "So you're our age?" Momo asks her. She nods. "Let's go. We don't want to keep Ootori waiting," Atobe says. Ella nods and Ryoma kisses her goodbye. "See you in the morning," he tells her. "I'll call you later on tonight," she says. He nods and the two Kane's leave.

"How was school?" Atobe asks as he helps his sister in. "It was fine. No one really bothers me. Especially when you have your brother their almost 24/7," Ella says, raising her eyebrows at Atobe. "It wasn't 24/7," Atobe says. "I count lunch, after school, and after practice 24/7," Ella tells him, smiling. "And how exactly were you going home? The Ootori mansion isn't exactly walking distance," Atobe defends. "True," Ella replies. He smiles.

They make their way to the Ootori Mansion. As the car pulls up, Tachibana meets them outside. Atobe's chauffeur opens the door for them. "Atobe-San. The Ootori's invite you in for dinner. They would be honored to meet the other Kane," Tachibana says, bowing slightly. Atobe looks at Ella and she nods.

"Alright. Please be back by 8 pm. I will be staying at the Ootori's for the time being. Please do inform my father and mother," Atobe says. The driver nods and leaves.

They make their way into the house and Tachibana leads them into the dining room. "Is it really dinner time?" Ella asks. "Dinner starts promptly when Master Kyoya gets home from school. Since he is not the only one attending at the moment, we held it off a bit," Tachibana explains. "So I'm basically late," Ella concludes. Tachibana smiles. "Basically," he replies as he opens the door.

Yoshio and Ian are at the head of the table. Yuiichi, Fuyumi and Akito are sitting on their fathers left, facing the door in that order. Kyoya is sitting on Yoshios right. "Welcome. Please take a seat so we can begin dinner," Yoshio says. Ella and Atobe sit with Ella in between the two boys.

"Sorry we're late. It's just that there was Tennis Club after school and their captain asked me to help," Ella says as the maids start to serve dinner. "Not a problem," Yoshio says, smiling politely. "I do hope you're going to come to the Club after school tomorrow," Kyoya says. "Of course. I would love to go. I'm probably going to stop by a restraint and get Honey-senpai's favorite cake. If I remember correctly, it would be a triple chocolate cake," Ella says, comically sticking out her tongue thinking of the sweetness. "He would appreciate it," Kyoya says, nodding.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner," Atobe says after a few minutes of silence. "It's my pleasure. Who could pass up this opportunity of having two complete families sitting at one table?" Yoshio asks. His wife had passed away giving birth to Kyoya. 'The only reason he's grateful is because he not only has the Kane Heir but the Atobe Heir as well,' Ella thinks to herself after a drink of water. Next to her, Kyoya is thinking the same exact thing.

"So when do you go back Ian?" Ella asks. "Tomorrow," he replies, not looking at his sister. For some reason, she can feel her stomach churning. Sure, she didn't expect him to stay forever but she just got out of the hospital for god's sake. Just the idea of him going back home is making Ella sick. "For some reason, I'm not exactly hungry anymore. I think I need to rest. Excuse me," Ella says, standing. She goes to her room and falls back in the couch, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the almost one month wait for a shitty chapter... Sorry but school has been hectic and I've also been into reading and writing Harry Potter fics along with Fairy Tail. Sorry! Next chapter will be a promised 5,000 word fic. Promise! Review!


End file.
